The Guardian's Flame
by LOVING-LIFE-WHILE-WRITING
Summary: I was alone in the dark ruins of a badly burnt house. I didn't know how I got here; heck, I didn't even know my name. But one thing I knew for sure is that my life will never be the same. And it all started with the moon and a boy named Jack Frost. Jack x OC! Takes place before and during the movie. REVIEW? (OC-Centric)
1. PROLOGUE

**EDIT (9/13/2013): All right guys, I know I'm supposed to be updating chapter 11—but I re-read this and just couldn't leave it alone. It got to me…**

**So anyway, hope you like it a little bit more now! Thanks again for all the support!**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Christy, I'm scared," my little sister screamed as she clutched onto me for dear life. She looked so fragile, so innocent; I couldn't, _I_ _wouldn't_, let her die.

Bending down to look her in her tear brimmed eyes, I gave her a tiny smile—trying desperately to comfort her: "H-hey," I tried to say, but choked on the smoke that surrounded us, "it's gonna be all right, I promise. You're getting out of here alive, you got that missy," I teased lightly, nudging her shoulder.

I could tell my words gave her the slightest of ease, but it all vanished when my words sunk in: "C-Christy, if I'm g-going then you are too!" she cried, clutching onto my hands with her trembling ones.

"Kiddo, I know how you feel—but you're more important right now, ok?" I whispered meaningfully, clutching her hands just like she did mine.

Her eyes narrowed and I could tell she wanted to protest; but my slight shake of the head was all it took to stop her from pointless arguing.

But now, all I needed was plan—a plan that would hopefully save her, and possibly mine, life.

Most of the exits were blocked with fire, smoke, or were too hot to touch. It was unfair to say the least; my little sister and I didn't deserve this cruelty. She was only six, and no six year-old girl should have to bear witness to a near-death experience. Now that I think about it, who started the fire in the first place?

From what I could remember, I've been up in my room all day watching her. And I was pretty sure that no one else had been home at the time…

If I could, I would've screamed out in frustration and pounded my fist into a wall—but I couldn't do that. There were more important matters to tend to then letting my anger get the better of me.

Giving her a tiny smile, I unlatched are hands and proceeded to crawl towards the bedroom window. Making sure she knew what I was doing before I crawled any further.

"C'mon, were getting out of here—one way or the other," I muttered to her, smiling slightly to make her feel better. When she gave a nod and a smile in return, I knew it was now or never.

I tried to avoid certain flames that were burning in my room. Mostly since I wouldn't burn my hand, or just because I didn't want to scare my sister more then she actually was. On the way towards my destination, I got a good look at the remains of my room; all of my clothes were singed, my bed was burnt, and my other things were on actual fire. There was a part of me that wished to save my belongings—but my hero side was stronger.

Crawling carefully around my bed, I rested on my knees and faced my window; my sister following my motions as perfectly as she could.

Finally—after what felt like forever—we reached the old window, and now it was game time. "All right then," I muttered to myself and stood up to open the rickety window—but the stupid thing wouldn't budge.

"Oh no," my sister gasped, letting a few stray tears escape her doe-like eyes. My heart clenched at her expression, and I knew for sure that nothing was going to stop me from opening the stupid window.

Placing both of my soot-covered hands on the bottom, I heaved—but it still wouldn't budge. "_Please_," I whispered, on the verge of tears, "_please_, let this _open_."

Pushing at it with I had left in me, the window opened violently, stray dust flying off its frame. Coughing—since the smoke just _wasn't_ enough—a dozen things hit me at once; there were screams of my parents, blaring sirens of fire trucks, and many men calling at me to jump down onto the inflatable mat below. _Wow_, when did they get here?

I heard the shouts once more for me to jump down, but I wasn't going to escape first, my sister was—_so she could live._

"All right, you're getting out of here first, you got it?" I whispered at her, searching for anything else but fear and horror in her chocolate brown eyes.

"B-but Christy, you won't, you have to-!"

"No, you're going to survive this no matter what, ok?." I whispered for what was the fifth time today. Without noticing, a few stray tears of my own escaped my eyes—which is why my sister probably agreed to my idea; no matter what happened to her fifteen year-old sister.

"Ok, I'll go first," she decided, looking hesitant, "but you have to promise to be all right—that you won't die."

Sighing deeply, not knowing if I was going to live or not, I simply nodded my head, so she would be less frightened. Her tiny heart-shaped face looked at the window, and she gulped distractedly as I helped her climb out.

"Bye, Christy," she sobbed into my shirt as she hugged me with much force. I smiled sadly at my little girl, and ushered her to jump onto the mat twenty-five feet below.

"Don't be scared, you'll be ok—_trust_ _me_" I told her soothingly—making sure understood before dropping her from my grip.

I couldn't help but laugh as she fell, her arms flailing even when she was safely on the ground. My two parents ran over to her quickly, hugging her almost as hard as she held me. Their matching brunette hair swayed in the breeze—and their faces looked much older and wiser than their age. The two of them were only 40 at best, but the seriousness and fear of this situation made them look much older.

I heard that one voice again, shouting at me to jump. I eagerly complied.

As I was about to step through my smoking window, something went wrong; very wrong.

There was a loud cracking noise, louder than any other noise at the present moment. That one cracking noise echoed in my mind, drowning out any other noise that resided outside.

And suddenly, my world suddenly became painful.

_"No! Christy! You p-promised! No!" _I dimly heard my sister shouting from far away. I couldn't help but scream, not caring if anyone could hear. My body blared with pain—a white-hot burning sensation stabbing painfully into my limbs.

That's when everything clicked in my mind, and I could've cursed myself internally for my obliviousness even in a situation like this.

The ground underneath me most have gave way, causing me too fall into the flames beneath the top floor.

It was impossible. It was unfair. It was just _cruel._

My life was just getting better; I was finally getting my good grades, which I had strived for practically since I could remember. I was about to get my first car, so I could learn how to drive—mostly just so I could take my sister and myself places. And actually start dating the crush I had since third-grade.

_'At least she's safe_,' my mind chastised myself, comforting me in a sickly-sweet way.

But even with that semi-reassurance, it was cruel, and unfair, and impossible that I had to go out this way. I mean, I was basically burning _alive_. Wasn't there some law in the universe that this shouldn't happen?

But my mind couldn't think anymore—it was like someone had switched the 'off' button in a messed up way. The only thing I could make out was a hazy outline of my sister's smiling face. And despite my current situation, I smiled; because my little girl was safe and alive.

But what I didn't know was that the moon had plans for me—plans that would change my life forever.

* * *

**_And done :-)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Chapter one up and it's probably boring (I have no faith in my writing!). Ok, so, yeah. I have absolutely nothing to say except REVIEW!**

CHAPTER ONE: THE FROST BOY AND THE FLAME GIRL

Everything happened so quickly that it left me dazed and disoriented. All of my memories flashed quickly through my eyes faster than possibly imagined, and all my pain started to blur into an annoying pinching sensation.

When it was done, I was left sitting there—staring blankly at strange burned ruins of what used to be a house. There were many people here, some looking determined and some looking sorrowful.

I couldn't help but notice one group of people though; it was made up of a man and woman, along with a little girl. They were all crying, and the little girl sobbing uncontrollably.

They must have been a family—a family that just lost someone dear to them.

I wanted desperately to go over there and comfort them, but something held me back.

_"Hello, Christina Flame,"_ a soft, cheery voice crooned above me, sounding down-right happy. My eyes couldn't help but widen and my head whirled up to the dull night sky. It looked filled with toxic air that had probably belonged to the smoke, but you could definitely see the bright moon shining down on only myself.

_"You're here for a reason, Christina. You are to pick you're paths wisely, and control your abilities. Good luck, my child,"_ the voice said once more, before disappearing without a trace.

I still sat there looking at the moon for what might have been only a few seconds—but it had felt like weeks.

My attention was brought back to the scene that lay before me when a bunch of men started looking in the burnt ruins. I could tell that they were firefighters, since it's hard to miss the uniforms and the big red truck in the once had been driveway.

They were all shouting at each other and searching franticly through the wreckage. I strained to hear what they said, and my eyes widened in shock, _"Look for the girl, look for the girl,"_

They were looking for a girl that had been in this fire—they were looking for someone that was probably already dead.

That's when I heard the little girl say what I thought to be my first name—_Christina._

They were looking for _me._ But it was impossible; I was standing only five feet away from all of them.

"Hey, guys," I yelled, but was ignored. I tried again, but I would soon learn that I would hate the results, "hey, big fire fighter man, I'm right-!"

I was cut off by my own startled gasp, and my eyes welling up with tears. A man who was about the age of thirty had walked right through me—like I was invisible.

"No," I whispered, not believing that I was actually dead, "I can't—I'm not—why can't they—no."

My head whirled toward the moon at lightning speed, staring at it with complete shock and sadness. I struggled to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes, but came to a decision at once; I had to get away from here—fast.

While doing a 360 of my surroundings, I found that there was a forest behind what used to be my house. Taking a last minute decision, I decided I was going for a little nature walk in the snow ridden forest.

Turning on my heel, I ran out of the ruins, and winced every time I passed through someone.

Running as fast as I could with my bare feet on the solid, rough earth, I managed to get farther and farther away from a nightmare.

I had to dodge multiple branches that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and jump over gnarled tree roots that stuck out of the ground. I felt so happy, so free while I ran—forgetting about all the horrors of my life and the world.

It was a moment of pure bliss—until I tripped on one of the trees roots.

I screamed and waved my arms frantically as I tumbled down the small hill. If someone had actually caught this on video, my life would've been totally ruined.

My fall stopped suddenly and I landed on a cold surface roughly, the air in my lungs being knocked out of me in the process.

"Ow," I couldn't helping groaning as I lay face down on what appeared to be ice, "that was a definite fail."

Finally gathering my dizzy form, I sat up to get a better idea of my surroundings.

I was on a frozen pond that was located in the center of the entire forest. It looked as if there were many frost designs on it, all looking personally made by hand. But that's crazy—right?

Feeling an urge to reach out and trace each design, I reached out my pale hand toward the ice.

Then something amazing happened.

On contact with the ice, my hand started to glow dimly and all of the designs vanished like they were being melted away. I was so startled that I actually back peddled a few feet away from where I touched.

With an expression of absolute awe, I stared at my hand in amazement—not understanding how I did that.

Suddenly—as if the moon where telling me something—there was a bright light illuminating from the center of the pond, leaving a black cryptic bow and matching arrows.

My eyes lit up with excitement, and I sent a silent thank you to the moon.

Crawling over gingerly towards it, I examined it with curiosity; notching an arrow towards a random tree in the process.

"Whoa," I murmured as it went sailing in a bright flame of light and hit the tree with perfect aim. My ecstatic eyes rested on the object in my hands slowly, having a crazy grin on my face, "this is so freakin' cool!"

My moment of happiness was ruined by a twig snapping from behind me. Even if I didn't know who I used to be, I knew for sure that I have never liked to be startled—so, acting on impulse, I whirled around to face the intruder, notching an arrow in that direction.

My eyes were narrowed, looking like one of the faces a cowboy made in a showdown; but I immediately stopped my actions when I saw only a boy around my age looking surprised.

He had strange white hair, matched with startling ice blue eyes. His outfit looked strange—consisting of a blue hoodie, with worn tan trousers, and a shepherd crook held tightly in his unusually pale hands.

"Uh, hi there," I spoke rather sheepishly, and then my body went tense as I remembered that he probably couldn't see me. While mentally face palming myself, I noticed his own body getting tense, like I had shocked him by speaking.

Now looking at him with surprise, I forgot all about my recent event, and started grinning like an idiot, "You can see me," we both said simultaneously, stepping closer to one another.

He and I both leaned back from each other, giving one another weird glances. What did he mean 'no one can see him'? He was normal—right?

His eyes suddenly got wider as if he figured something out—but decided to keep it to himself.

His mouth twisted into a mischievous grin, and stuck out his hand for me to shake my own hand with him, "I'm Jack Frost," he said excitedly while I returned the gesture. While shaking hands with him, I realized his hand was bitterly cold—as if it were frozen.

"Christina Flame," I said lamely, not knowing how to respond.

Jack's nose seemed to crinkle when I mentioned my last name, but decided not to say anything because of my piercing stare.

"Well Miss Flame," He started off rather properly, making me give a tiny smile, "what brings you to my pond."

I felt my heart pang a tiny bit as I remembered my recent event with the burnt house, the moon, and the whole people-can-walk-through-me thing.

"Well," I started, rubbing the back of my head with my free arm, clutching my bow and arrows tightly in my hand, "I think the moon did."

Hearing him gasp made me suddenly interested in my bare feet, and making me wonder why I didn't feel as cold as I felt on the ice.

"T-the moon," he asked, causing me to look up. I saw him staring at me intently—pressing for answers in the process.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," I stated feebly, trying to search for a way out of this conversation. To my chagrin—_it did not work._

"Complicated is my middle name," he teased, while nudging my shoulder.

"So it's 'Jack Complicated Frost'? That makes no sense," I said teasingly, while nudging his shoulder back.

Instead of a response, he merely gave me an innocent look—making him look like a kicked puppy. Sighing deeply, I told him everything that I remember; from the house, what the moon told me, and how people couldn't hear or see me. I even explained how I actually got to his pond, and he laughed when I told him about how I tripped and tumbled down the hill.

Laughing along with him, I asked the same questions—in return, he told me all about himself too; even the fact that he was over 300 years old.

"You're how old," I screeched loudly, making a few poor birds fly away from the trees. He just smiled sadly, while looking at the pond , "Yep three hundred years old," he said and then his face brighten back to its original light, "that means I'm in charge of you! I'm older," he exclaimed, causing me to shoot to my feet defiantly, "uh no, aren't you the physical age of fifteen—like me," I asked, with my eyebrow raised.

He smirked broadly at me, and stood up himself. For the first time, I realized that Jack was actually three inches taller than me—causing me to steadily lose my confidence.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no," was his response, and I just huffed with irritation.

"Hey Christina, how about we get out of here. I'm sure that you don't want to stay at a frozen pond all night, huh," he asked with a weird glint in his eyes. I wanted to say 'no', but I just couldn't.

While nodding my head 'yes', he quickly grabbed me by the waist, and started shouting, "Hey wind, take us to town,"

"Jack, what do you think you're-," I started saying, but was cut off by the sudden rush of cold wind, and the feeling of being weightless.

Looking down, I saw that we were both in the air—_flying_.

**I'm super sorry that this probably sucked, and the fact that it took forever to post. There were some family issues including a wedding and a funeral a day after. Yeah, my family is a little strange.**

**But whatever, I love them anyway!**

**So please review! For the sake of Nutella!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EDIT: (8/9/13) I currently re-read all the chapters I wrote and when I saw this one, I mentally face palmed. So. Many. Errors. So, I figured why not update and a fix them? Hopefully now it won't seem so bad.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews and follows. Even if you just read the chapters and did nothing about it, thank you!**

**CHAPTER 2: FLYING & ORANGE EYES (IN LOVING MEMORY OF MR. GILLS)**

My eyes were wide with the fear of him dropping me, my arms failing (trying carefully not to drop my precious weapon) in all directions for him to stop this outrageous attempt at 'fun'.

"Jack," I yelled above the roar of the cold wind, "you are dead to me! Dead!"

His humorous laughter filled the air as a response, and he continued to mock me by doing flips, twists, and other tricks in the air. "Come on Christina, relax! It's not like I'm gonna drop—oops!" he announced, and my eyes got even impossibly bigger.

Jack's cold arms left my waist and I was sent flying down through two hundred feet of rough, violent air; sailing towards the concrete below.

My face of horror mirrored how I felt on the inside, and my once flailing arms flailed even faster. If I would've shouted at him, pleaded for him to save me, but I was too scared to bite my tongue off.

The ground was getting steadily closer—only eighty feet separated me and the deathly concrete—and I knew for sure that I was going to be flatter than a pancake on the pavement.

It was now fifty—forty—thirty—_oomph! _As my clamped eyes knew exactly how much feet was left, a sudden jolt hit me, causing me to stop dead.

"Christina," a familiar voice said, "its ok, were on the ground now; you can open your eyes."

With that sudden fact of glorious information, my eyes opened cautiously, only to finally see a rather nervous face of the winter boy himself. I couldn't help but blush from the sudden information that he was holding me bridal style, but I quickly hid it with my anger towards his recent doing.

"Jack, I swear to god—if you didn't—I am so mad at—ugh!"

Jack's impish grin and apologetic eyes were the only things keeping me from tearing his head off, and I huffed with annoyance, "Jack, that was the cruelest thing I have ever gone through. _Please_ do not do that again," I stated, in which was my own way of an 'I forgive you' gesture.

His once impish grin was a full out smile by now, and he lowered me to the ground so that I could stand on my own. I shifted my bow and arrows on my back, carrying them like a modern backpack. Making sure they wouldn't fall off, I cast my sight back to Jack, and saw him leaning on his staff with an amused look on his face.

"What," I asked him, suddenly nervous by his expression.

"Nothin'—how about we walk through the town for a little bit," He asked, sounding like his usual mischievous self. I nodded, since I've probably never even have been to here—wherever we were.

Turning slightly around to see where we were, I noticed it looked like a small town, with many corner shops and older buildings. I turned to my left and saw a little boutique that sold dresses; but what I saw next caught me off guard.

In the reflection of the glass I saw Jack, currently freezing the streets and stoplights, but I also saw a girl. She had long brunette hair that reached her mid-back, but was matched with piercing bright orange eyes. The girl wore a gray hoodie, with regular old jeans, and had bare feet. That's when I noticed one crucial detail—_she had the same bow and arrows._

My own eyes widened with realization, and mentally slapped myself for being so naive; this girl was_ me, Christina Flame._

If Jack ever found out about this moment, he wouldn't stop teasing me for weeks.

"Hey, What'cha doin'," Jack asked, suddenly standing right next to me. I couldn't suppress my yelp of fright, and whirled towards him, "Dude, you got to stop doing that," I shouted, and his mouth formed a small grin.

"Sorry for scaring you half to death; now, can we go do something or are we going to be stuck here all night," He asked, teasing me and my slowness.

"Fine," I spoke in a grumble, and looked into his bright electric blue eyes, "_now where are we going?"_

Jack's eyes, once again, filled with mischief and I gulped. Taking a few steps backward, I tried desperately to come up with an escape plan; but nothing could help me escape from this.

"We," he pronounced loudly, while grabbing my hand, "are going to Russia."

"What," I asked, suddenly confused. But I never got my answer, for he flew up into the sky with me and set course for that said country.

So much for exploring the town.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully more interesting. So thank you, and REVIEW or FAVORITE or FOLLOW!**


	4. Chapter 3

J **Hello fanfictioners! This is chapter two and a big sorry to you if it sucks!**

**I putting it as Christy and Jack are in Russia, but if it's a different country, let me know!**

**I'm not so sure I got all of what each character said correctly and I'm sorry in advance! I tried my best within the one day I got the movie rented! Also, the chapter starts out in third person POV, but it'll eventually go back to Christy's POV. Got it? Good.**

**I'm also not responsible for any spelling mistakes, 'cuz my spell check is disabled thanks to my little sister pressing random buttons on the key board! It'll probably be fixed soon, but anyways… READ ON & REVIEW!**

**(I do not own any of the ROTG characters….sadly)**

/

**CHAPTER THREE: PITCH, THE POLE, AND SNOW BALL FIGHTS**

**NORTH POLE**

"Still waiting for cookies!" A deep Russian voice called out. This voice belonged to no other than Santa Clause himself, but also known as 'North'. Right as he said this, the elves that were currently eating those favored cookies paused, waiting to be caught.

North walked back to his desk; where he was creating an ice sculpture. His bulky calloused hands glided over each tool, till he picked out what appeared to be a tiny hammer. He continued on with his work, carefully making a small frozen train. North worked more on his train, and soon he finished, "dun dun dun da!" he called out in victory. He blew off some of the remaining snow, and placed it on the iced track.

The elves hobbled over with the plate of cookies, one of them still chewing that said cookie. Dingle, another one of the elves, caught this and pointed a warning finger at him; the elf immediately spit out the rest of his chewed cookie.

"Finally!" North announced and reached to pick up the cookie with an orange star in the middle of it. Placing it in his mouth, the Russian watched his creation amusedly; chuckling at his success. At this point the train looked as if it would fly off the track, but instead it sprouted two jet engines and a pair of gliders, enabling it to fly. It did a few flips in the air and flew towards the door of the room. But instead of it turning around, a large brown yeti bursted through the door, "Wawaga!" it informed, but suddenly stopped when he realized that he destroyed the ice sculpture.

"Ahhg!" North cried, along with the yeti, whose hands were covering the sides of its fluffy face. "How many times have I told you," North started saying in an annoyed tone, "to knock!" The yeti started scrambling franticly, and defended himself; making a bunch of random hand gestures to prove his point. North's eyes widened, understanding what the yeti was talking about, "The globe?" he asked, while picking up a sword.

Upon arrival, North spotted a bunch of elves gathered near the gigantic globe. "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" he asked while stepping over the small creatures. He strode past two yetis, and pushed past them to reach the front of the railing. North glanced up at the huge statue of the earth, and saw many of the bright lights flickering. "What's this?" he asked, slightly worried. He shook of this feeling and started to act stern, "Did you check axis? Is rotation weak?" he demanded, while both of the green eyed yetis shook their heads in response.

Soon, papers started flying around the globe, and black sand covered its surface. The tiny bells of the elves hats were ringing wildly, as many of them ran to hide. The black sand gathered together and exploded, forming the shape of an evilly cackling man.

"Can it be?" asked North, puzzled by this scene. "Dingle," he stated, and fours elves ran to his attention, "make preparations. We're going to have company." As he said this, he pushed the Guardian signal. Immediately the Aurora lights shot up from the globe, and shot off to warn the other guardians.

As North waited, it went to warn the tooth fairy, sandman, and the Easter bunny. Most of the received the message instantly and soon arrived at the pole in record time. "This better be good, North." Bunnymund (a.k.a the Easter bunny) grumbled. "Sandy!" North said excitedly, while the Sandman made random symbols above his head. "I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't call you here unless it was serious."

The tooth faeries fluttered nervously, and Tooth (a.k.a. the tooth fairy) shushed them. "I saw the boogeyman here, at the pole." North announced, and most of the guardians froze in their tracks. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth questioned, with disbelief evident in her features.

"Yes, there was black sand covering the globe." North said dramatically, as Bunnymund stepped forward, "What'ddya mean black sand?" he asked, twirling the paintbrush in his paws. North just ignored him and continued, "And then, a shadow!" he said just as dramatically.

"Whoa, Whoa, wait," Bunnymund stated, making North silence himself, "I thought ya said ya saw Pitch?"

"Well, ah," North said, sounding sheepish, "not exactly." North rubbed the back of his head, and waited for Bunnymund's response.

"Not exactly! Do you believe this guy?" he questioned Sandy, while all he received was a question mark above the mute man's head. "Yeah, you said it Sandy." Bunnymund agreed, while painting an egg once more. "I'm telling you, he's up to something bad," he reasoned, while the tooth faeries listened attentively, "I feel it! In my belly!"

"Hang on, hang on," Bunnymund spoke, while making a 'time-out' gesture, "you mean to tell me you summoned me here three days before Easter, just because of your belly! Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-," Bunnymund ranted, pointing his paintbrush at North. "Ah, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." North said, while patting the pooka's cheek, thus beginning their usual argument.

Sandy stared on at his friends, and then noticed the elf drinking out of his hot cocoa. He quickly pulled the cup away, while the elf fell to the floor. Suddenly, Sandy notice the moon start to shine brightly through the workshop's window. He dropped his cup, and desperately tried to get his arguing comrades attention; but it was a pointless effort at his oblivious friends.

Tooth was chattering away about teeth locations, while Bunnymund and North argued over which holiday was better. Sandy sighed silently, but noticed the elf that was currently trying to drink out of his fallen cup. He floated next to the elf grumpily, and the elf froze. Sandy grabbed the elf by his hat, and shook him violently; causing the bell to jingle and the guardians to stop bickering.

He paused, dropped the now dizzy elf, and made a moon symbol above his head. While pointing at the moon, North stared up at the bright shape. Realization hit him, and raised his hands above his head, "Ah! Man in moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

The small man brows furrowed and sand blew out of his ears. "It's been a long time, old friend. What is big news?" North asked, oblivious to the sandman's frustration. The moon's bright rays glided over to a painting on the ground, which had a large fancy 'G' on it. Many of the guardians gasped, and stared down at this painting. Suddenly a black shadow formed on it, forming the shape of no other than Pitch Black himself.

Bunnymund's head swiveled to North, "It is Pitch." He said in disbelief. North gave him an 'I-told-you-so look' and patted his belly. "Manny," North whispered towards the moon, "what must we do?"

The moon rested upon the 'G', and a large blue crystal appeared from underneath it. "Ah, guys, do you know what this means!" Tooth said, her head darting towards the group. "He is choosing a new guardian!" North whispered in wonder.

"What, why!" Bunnymund said defensively. "Must be big thing. Manny thinks we need help." North said in an understanding tone.

"Since when do _we_ need help?" Bunnymund asked in a defiant tone. Tooth's excitement doubled as she looked at her faeries, "I wonder who it going to be!" Sandman, who felt left out of the conversation, formed a clover over his head, which Tooth noticed, "Maybe the leprechaun?" Sandman's head's nodded franticly.

"Please don't be the groundhog. Please don't be the groundhog." Bunnymund chanted repeatedly. As North's fingers twitched in anticipation, the blue light started to form two figures, not just one. As everyone's eyes got even bigger, they leaned closer to see who it is going to be. The light formed Jack Frost, clutching his wooden staff, while a girl was formed behind him, notching and arrow with her bow.

North's excitement died down as he stared at the two figures, and he leaned back, "Jack Frost and some mysterious girl?" he said, with an eyebrow raised. The tooth faeries on the other side were all staring dreamily at Jack, and one of them even fainted. "Uh, I take it back, the groundhog's fine," Bunnymund said with his paws in a 'wait a minute' gesture.

Tooth snapped out of her daze, and stared rambling, "As long as he, ah, helps—helps the children!"

Soon Bunnymund's anger and disbelief flared, and he too start rambling, "Jack Frost! H-he doesn't care about kids! And the Sheila's probably no better! All _he_ does is freeze waterparks and mess with my egg hunts! They're both irresponsible, selfish-," Bunnymund was soon cut off by North, "Guardians."

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a guardian!"

/

(CHRISTY'S POV)

Frost crept down the street and up the water fountain, causing a huge disaster. People slipped and fell; one kid even got his tongue stuck to the frozen water. Jack and I just laughed, and continued with our pranks. We both ran to get a head start and soon we both jumped in the air, letting the wind carry us.

It's been a few weeks since I met Jack Frost, and a few weeks with me still clueless about whom I used to be. I just wish that the moon would tell me why I'm here, and why he sent Jack to help me.

But enough of my feelings; let's get back to pranking innocent Russian civilians.

We both flew up towards buildings Jack 'accidentally' freezing a goldfish and making a man's writing fly out of the windows. We just continued laughing and soon we both ended up on a large pointed roof. "So Frost," I said, while clutching my bow and arrows, "ready to go?"

He gave me his signature smirk and nodded, "Hey wind, take us home!" he shouted. Soon the wind's breeze picked up, pulling me and him into the snowy night sky. Somehow, I wished it was going to be a perfect day.

But sadly, I probably just jinxed it.

/

"Snow day!" Jack yelled joyously as we descended back into the town of Burgess. I snickered at his childish behavior, but followed him anyway. "Wait up!" I yelled to my cold friend, while he raced through the city streets. He turned his head slightly and stuck his tongue out at me. I just glared at him playfully in return.

Without realizing it, we were both back at the pond. Jack used his staff to balance as he did a figure eight on the ice and I was lucky enough to not fall on my butt. As I stumbled, I managed to get back to the land and quickly noticed a kid with brown hair and eyes reading. I was about to say hello, but suddenly stopped; knowing he wouldn't hear me anyways.

"Out of the way, Christy!" Jack shouted, and raised an eyebrow at the nickname, like I've heard before. Shaking my head, I dove to the side just as he bolted forward, making wind follow him just as fast. The wind knocked the book out of the boys' hands, and making it land on the ground a few feet in front of me.

'Mysterious Times: They're Out There!' it read, with multiple pictures of creatures that actually did exist; and trust me, I know.

"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" Jack asked, and leaned down to get a look. I walked beside him, smiling sadly, just as the boy dusted of his book.

Suddenly, two boy African American twins (Who looked like they knew the boy that was holding the book) came running up, patting the kid and chattering excitedly.

"Ah yeah, snow day!" The twin with the longer hair shouted, nudging his twin, who in return, nudged back. The first boy started smiling, and joined the conversation, "Hey, you guys going to the egg hunt Sunday?"

"Yeah free candy!" was one reply, along with the other twin's, "I hope we can find all the eggs with all this snow!"

They all laughed and ran to what I'm guessing was the brown haired kid's house. I ushered Jack to follow and I flew towards the fence, landing softly on the top.

"It says here that the found Bigfoot samples and DNA! In Michigan! That's super close!" the kid said, with his nose buried in the book. "Here we go again," one of the twins stated, sounding exasperated in the process.

"You saw that video two, Claude, he's out there," the boy said, while picking up his red sleigh. I sighed and my attention went to a cute blonde two year-old, with small fairy wings on her back. "Aww!" I cooed, while Jack gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, sounding rather sheepish. He just shook his head and I hoped my face wasn't too red from embarrassment.

My attention was brought back to the boys, especially when the Easter bunny was mentioned, "…And the Easter bunny," was all it took for Jack's attention to return to them too. "Well the Easter bunny _is_ real," the other boy said. I peered at Jack, only to see a rather annoyed white haired boy, who was also scowling.

"Oh he's real all right," Jack started saying enthusiastically, but soon it became a grumble "real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." I laughed, holding my sides lightly. From what I can remember, I always thought the bunny was happy and joyful; not at all like the way Jack described him.

"Easter bunny, hop, hop, hop!" the little girl said excitedly, while jumping down the wooden steps. I smiled lightly, but grimaced when their dog knocked her down. "Mom, Sophie fell again!" The boy called, which I'm guessing was her older brother. I glared at the boy for not caring that she fell, but quickly hid it from Jack's knowing look.

"Jamie, hat," their mother called, while placing a hat on his head, "Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

My eyes widened and I whirled to look at Jack, who was watching excitedly, "Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked his Mom, giving her a weird look. "No one honey, it's only an expression." The mother replied and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey!" Jack said indignantly, watching the kid. I watched as the other kids left and faced Jack. "Jack they don't know-," "Who's Jack Frost?" Jack cut me off and bent down to pick up snow. I gulped as he made a snowball and turned it into ice. He held out his left hand for aim and threw the snowball directly at the kid.

I watched it zoom past and hit the kid in the back. Jamie stumbled and rubbed his shoulder; looking up in the process. I watched as the tiny snowflakes flashed in his eyes and his mode turning happier. "Ok, who threw that!" he exclaimed, looking around with glee.

Jack laughed and flew towards them, "Well, it wasn't big foot, kiddo," he stated and I flew next to him. "You're crazy, dude," I muttered nudging his shoulder. He laughed and nudged me back, "You know it!"

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!" a girl shouted defiantly as her and her friend got hit with snowballs. _Jamie Bennett? Why does that sound that sound so familiar, _I said mentally, remembering that name slightly.

"You started it first," He exclaimed while Jack and I knew it this was going to be epic. "Free for all!" I shouted and threw a snowball at Jack. Now it was all out war.

Jack managed to throw a few at my head, while I threw some at him and the other kids. "All right, who needs ammo?" Jack asked, deciding to help the other kids. Suddenly, Jamie got knocked over, and the snowball that was intended for him hit a girl with choppy brown hair. Everyone paused as she turned around, her teeth ground together and growling.

All the kids started freaking out, saying how the skinnier girl hit Cupcake. I backed away myself; even if she couldn't see me, why risk it? Cupcake picked up the head of her snowman, ready to throw it angrily at someone, when she got hit in the face with another snowball. I gasped and noticed it was one of Jack's, watching as the girl became less angry to more happy.

She began laughing and soon chased everyone with her snowman's head. I laughed and helped the one nerdier boy out as he fell.

That's when I caught sight of Jack's mischievous smile, "Jack-," I started, but I once again got cut off, "It's a little slippery!"

I watched in horror as Jack made frost along the snow and Jamie slide down it. He soon fell onto his sled, making him soon glide into the street. I looked at Jack, warning him that this kid better be all right; while Jack flew off to guide him.

"Jamie no!—that's the street!—watch out!" I heard the group shout all at once. I sighed and followed my crazy and trouble-making friend as they both disappeared behind a building. I caught up in time to see Jamie flying in midair, while Jack watched on excitedly.

Jamie's scream died down when he landed in the snow and I expected the worst. "Jack Frost," I yelled at his suddenly victorious form, "why on earth-," "Whoa, that was awesome! Did you see that! That was amazing! I did a jump and—_Umph!"_ Jamie suddenly said as a couch hit him.

Jack and I cringed, while Jack muttered a '_Whoops'_. But, suddenly Jamie's hand shot up, with his tooth in its grasp, "Cool, a tooth!" he said excitedly. The other kids surrounded him, chattering excitedly about free cash. I looked at Jack, watching his face fall in disappointment, "Oh no. Hey, wait a minute! Come on—What about all the fun we just had, that wasn't the tooth fairy that was me!"

_Oh no,_ I thought, knowing what was going to happen. I reached out my hand to stop him, but it was a pointless effort; Because Jack already taken off to fly in front of them.

"What does a guy have to do to get a little attention around here," he said, sounding exasperated. The kids completely ignored him and soon, walked straight through him. His eyes widened and he grumpily shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at me for a split second and I gave him a sympathetic look, "Jack, how 'bout we fly around a bit?" I asked, while giving him a devious smile. Even if I hated flying, I knew that this would cheer him up a little.

"Yeah, I guess," he stated, sounding a little happier. I jumped up, Jack following me suit.

/

"Jack, when I said that we should go fly, I meant around town; not at Jamie's house." I huffed and lay back down on the roof. Jack just ignored me and watched as Jamie told his Mom everything about today; from the snowball fight, to his tooth. I curiously watched the night sky, watching as the clouds shifted past.

"Christy," Jack asked and I turned to face him, "what am I doing wrong?" my eyes widened a little bit at his question, since I had no idea how to answer.

What was he doing wrong? He always made kids joyful and so full of life; but always ended up with no one even acknowledging that he existed. So, for the sake of my friend, Jack Frost, _I winged it_, "Nothing. But I guess it would be better if you didn't knock out kid's teeth." I teased, trying to lighten the tension.

He smiled and stared up at the moon, sighing in admiration. His bright electric blue eyes looked happy, but soon vanished into resentment, "You put me here, and the least you could do is tell me why." Jack accused, sounding less happy. I stood up, stepping carefully against the roof's surface, and grabbed Jack's hand, "Hey, its ok. The moon probably had his reasons, so dude; don't get to mushy on me now."

"Whatever, at least I didn't get mushy about Sophie!" He teased back. I glared, but decided to defend myself, "Hey, she's adorable! Anyone with a right mind would do that!"

He laughed, for the first time a _real_ laugh, and jumped across to the telephone lines. On contact, the wires immediately became frozen, making me slide down them. Jack laughed and caught me with his staff, making me not fall to my death. "Not funny, Jack!" I shouted, and hoisted myself back up to a standing position.

"On the contrary, my friend, that was immensely funny," Jack teased me, while I raised my eyebrows at him, "Jack, can you even spell _immensely_?"

His eyes widened slightly and his laughing ceased, "Uh, um, I think—Oh look! Sandy's here," Jack exclaimed, pointing at the sky in hopes to get out of the question. "Oh of course, give _him_ the 'get out of jail' card. Where were you yesterday," I muttered under my breath, scowling about Jack's luck.

I finally decided to see what he was talking about, and faced the same direction Jack was looking at.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed the golden sand of the sandman drifting towards the minds of a sleeping child. I stared at it in wonder, while Jack smiled, "Right on time, Sandy." He barely whispered. I felt the breeze blow through, making my hair fall in my face. While tucking my brunette hair behind my ears, I shifted my bow and arrows on my back; making sure that they were still there.

Soon, the sand drifted towards us, flowing majestically in all directions. I reached my hand out to touch it, and a small ladybug flew around my head. Hearing laughter, I raised my head towards Jack and noticed him staring at a sand dolphin. It swam around, doing flips and tricks in the process. "Wow, that's so-" I stared to say, but a sudden black mass bolted straight past us.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled and I looked around franticly. We both connected eyes and nodded heads; deciding to follow the thing. "Over there!" I pointed, as it ran past us, and down through the street.

Jack and I both flew fast, setting of some car alarms and jumping from building to building. Soon we made way into an alley, seeing it knock over a trash can. "What is that?" I asked, and only received a shrug in response.

We both landed on the ground, standing back to back, scanning the area. I pulled out my bow, and notched an arrow, while Jack held out his staff defensively. We both were back to back, scanning the alley for any sign of danger.

"'Ello, mates," we heard an Australian accented person say, causing us both to face the direction of it, "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" He continued, and out stepped a gigantic rabbit, twirling a boomerang in his hands. Jack seemed to know this guy, because his guard lowered.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?" he asked, sounding his usual self. "Bunny," I whispered, glancing questionably at Jack. I received no answer from him, but a snort from the rabbit.

"Yeah, I'm still mad 'bout that," the bunny answered darkly, pointing his boomerang at him, "But this is 'bout somethin' else. Fellas?" he called, and suddenly a huge, fluffy paw grabbed the back of my hoodie. "Hey!" I shouted, kicking.

"Put us down!" Jack said, copying my motions. The fluffy creatures ignored us and stuffed us into a large red sack. "Jack!" I yelled as his hand collided with my face. "Sorry!" was all he replied.

I struggled to get out, and strained to hear what they were saying, "_Me? Not on your nelly. See ya back at the pole."_

_'What the-?"_ I wondered, slightly dazed from getting wacked in the head. "Christy, we got to get out—_Whoa_!" Jack suddenly said, cutting of his sentence. Suddenly, our prison was weightless; the same feeling I get while I fly.

The feeling soon vanished and we both landed on a rough surface, causing the wind to get knocked out of my lungs.

Well, so much for a 'perfect' day.

**Ok, this was more of a filler chapter, that didn't really focus a whole lot on the duo. But, it should start to get better soon, I promise!**

**So? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Oh, and I told you this chapter would be longer! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey people, chapter four here, and a big apology for the delay.

Guess what! I got Rise of the Guardians today! The whole movie and everything!

Meaning that chapters shouldn't take so long now! Yay!

Also, Christy can't fly…yet. But, in the last chapter I understand that I may have worded it to where it was like she could; but she can't…yet. (HINT HINT)

There is a hating' on Bunny moment in this chapter, but it's only because of what he said to Jack. (Sorry to those who love Bunnymund, and I promise it's really only in this chapter, since I for one love him too.) But it's needed, since it leads to something awesome.

Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians_

CHAPTER FOUR: THE GUARDIANS, PITCH, AND TEETH COLLECTING

Our rough landing had ended up with the two of us dazed and confused- even more so by all the sudden noise and commotion.

"They're here," a deep Russian voice whispered, sounding excited, "be quiet."

I shared a questioning glance with Jack—asking what or who was talking- and he sent me the same look. Finally, curiosity got the better of us and we both peeked out to see what was going on and who was talking.

"Ah, they're they are—Jack Frost! And his friend!" A man with deep wondrous eyes and white beard announced loudly, looking more excited than I had thought.

"Wow," I breathed, hearing Jack say the same thing, "you got to be kidding me." Was the next statement Jack had added into the sentence.

Suddenly, the two same fuzzy paws grabbed the back of my hoodie again, lifting me and Jack to our feet. With an indignant huff, they rested me back on the solid surface, and I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Hope the Yetis treated you well," The large Russian spoke, gesturing towards the two large creatures.

"Yeah," Jack stated sarcastically, "I love being shoved into a sack and sent through a magical portal." He continued, hefting his staff on his back.

The man didn't seem to detect Jack's sarcasticness, "Oh, good, that was my idea."

I rolled my eyes at the man's naivness, and listened as he continued on with his comment, "You know Bunny, obviously-," he said, gesturing towards the overly sized rabbit leaning casually on the pillar.

"Obviously," Jack and I said, nodding our heads towards him.

"—and the tooth fairy-,"

"Hello Jack," a girl with multicolored feathers and wings said towards him, her wings beating fast like a hummingbird, "I've heard a lot about you! And your teeth!" she cried joyously, and I laughed when I saw the shock on my friend's face.

"My—my what?" Jack asked, but never got an answer. "Open up," she chirped happily, "are they really as whit as they say? Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" She sighed dreamily, removing her hands out of his mouth, and talking to little matching hummingbirds that looked just like her.

She cast her glance on me for a split second, but stopped when I shook my head lividly at her. Meanwhile, all the little hummingbirds were all dreamily staring at Jack, looking at him lovingly. The tooth fairy caught this, and started scolding them, "Come on girls, do not disgrace the uniform." She continued, flying back to join the others.

"—and sandman," the man continued, like none of the recent events had occurred. He was gesturing towards a small golden sleeping man, his head lolled to his right, matched with a peaceful smile, "Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!" He shouted, causing Sandy to wake up.

I guess Jack had had enough, because he started talking, sounding rather annoyed, "Ok, hold up. Would any of you like to explain what's going on here?"

My eyes widened, and I nodded my head in agreement, "it would make a lot more sense if ya did." I added, trying to sound helpful.

The sandman nodded, and a bunch of weird shapes appeared above his head quickly, making it hard to keep up with the little guy.

"Ah, ok, that's not really helping. Thanks for the help though," Jack said to him, sounding polite. He started pacing, looking around at the building around him.

My own eyes wandered a bit, looking at the various creations and things that were completely amazing. It reminded me of something—someone—but I just couldn't remember who exactly.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Jack started speaking again, sounding puzzled, "I must have done something really bad to get you four together," then, as a sudden thought occurred to him, he started talking mischievously, "am I on the naughty list?"

That's kind of when it clicked in my mind who the man was, and I couldn't help but stare at the Russian amazingly. This guy was _Santa Claus—_the _Santa Claus._

_"Ha!_ On naughty list? You hold record," Santa spoke, once again, loudly, "But no matter—we overlook. Now we wiping clean the slate," He said, pretending to wipe the slate on his naughty tattoo.

Jack stopped, and looked at him funnily, "How come?"

"Ah good question," the bunny added snarkily, but the comment was ignored by Santa, "'How come', I'll tell you 'how come', because now you are guardian! Along with your friend!"

"What," we both said, and I dropped my weapon in the process.

As soon as he said this, a bunch of horns blared, fire was lit, and music started playing. I stepped back in surprise, looking around at the strange scene.

Much of the little bird's tried to get weird necklaces on my neck, and I started to nudge them away, "Stop that," I told them, but they did not back down.

The music was more intense sounding, and Santa's voice was still heard above it all, "This is my favorite part!" was his merry response.

I glanced at a confused and annoyed Jack, and I saw him cringe at the fire batons the yetis were twirling in their hands. One yeti got to close, and almost set my hair on fire, "Watch it," I sternly said, ducking out of the way.

The next weird thing that occurred was that two elves tried to get me to wear a pair of orange shoes, with little bells at the top—and they made it seem like they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

But yet, no one made an effort to stop this insanity; I'm just glad I was taking it better than Jack seemed to be.

He raised the hand that currently held his staff and slammed it down on the ground; creating frost and wind to push everything and anything around him back a little.

Everything stopped—the music, the lights, and Santa from reading the book that was held tightly in his hands.

"What makes you think we want to be guardians?" Jack asked, and I added my own reply, "Exactly."

Everything was silent for a moment, but was ended with Santa's hearty laugh, echoing off the walls around him. It was definitely enough for everyone to stare at him like he was crazy, especially me.

"Of course you do, MUSIC!" He announced, and the ballet of the trumpets started again.

I couldn't take my own silence—which was definitely killing me, since I usually was never quiet-, and I made a 'stop' gesture, "No music," I shouted louder than I anticipated, and one of the elves threw their trumpet down in anger.

Jack took his chance to elaborate why we didn't want to be guardians, and stepped forward, "this is all very flattering, but you don't want us; you're all hard work and deadlines, and were mostly snowballs and fun times."

"Were not guardians," I added too, and the rabbit started laughing, "Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

Santa just gave him a dirty look, and the tooth fairy started talking, "Jack, and, um-," "Christy,"

"Right. Jack, Christy, I don't think you understand what it is what we guys do," she said, and her wings flutter and flew her towards a large globe with tiny golden lights covering it in some areas.

The tooth fairy must have seen the questioning look on my face, and answered my question, "Each of these lights is a child."

"A child who believes," Santa added, and continued on for her, "and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

His talking was cut off by the incoherent sounds made by Jack. Turning to see what happened, I laughed at what I saw; the tooth fairy was dreamily examining his teeth, and Santa put a quick stop to it, "Tooth, hands out of mouth."

Tooth immediately pulled her hands out of his mouth, and moved like she was embarrassed, "Oh, sorry, they're beautiful!"

I connected eyes with him, and laughed silently at the playful glare he gave me—probably because I didn't help him in his time of need.

"Ok, no more wishy-washy," Santa said, becoming more stern and leaderly, "Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

My brows furrowed in confusion, not exactly knowing who 'Pitch' was, but my question was answered by Jack's playful and disbelieving statement: "You meant the Boogey-man?"

"The what," I asked, but for once I wasn't given an answer.

"Yes," Santa declared, his arms moving rapidly, "when Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack argued back, turning his back to Santa, and walking closer to me. I gave him a smile, but it was ignored because of his defiant mood.

"_Pick_," Santa's voice was exasperated, making the two of us listen, "you think _we_ _pick_? No! You two were _chosen_! By man in moon!"

My breath stopped in my throat, a lump of disbelief formed there, and I stared wide-eyed at the man, "What?" I asked, managing to speak.

"Last night Christy, you two were chosen—"Tooth started, but was cut off by bunny, "maybe," he said, sounding agitated.

"Man in moon," Jack started, and my bright orange eyes rested on his calculating face, "he talks to you?"

"You see, you cannot say no_; this is destiny"_ Santa said in a cryptic whisper.

"W-why wouldn't he just tell me that himself," Jack asked mostly himself, and suddenly became frustrated, running a pale hand through his snowy white hair, "300 years and this is his answer, to spend eternity like you guys; cooped up in some—some hideout thinking of ways to- to bribe kids! No, no, that's not for me!" he spoke, sounding more and more frustrated by the second.

Soon he realized what he had said and turned back to them, "No offense."

I winced at what he had just said-probably not even realizing the rudeness of that statement. Out of all the shocked faces I saw, bunny was the first to recover and respond, "How—how is that not offensive? You not what I think, huh? I think we just dodged a bullet; what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

That's when I gave the rabbit a look of 'you shouldn't have even said that', but he received it a little late.

"Ah, you ever hear of a 'snow day'," Jack said, sounding like he should have already known this. I let a groan escape my lips, knowing exactly where this was going to lead—an argument, "it's no 'hard-boiled egg', but kids like what I do."

"You see, none of them believe in ya, mate. It's like you're invisible," Bunny had said, and tooth muttered a stern: "Bunny, that's enough."

I was practically ready to step in and defend my friend, but he didn't need any help, "No, no, the kangaroo's right."

Bunny, or 'kangaroo', looked taken aback, but started up again, "The what? What did you call me? I'm not a 'kangaroo' mate."

That's when they both got up in each other's faces, and Jack narrowed his eyes at him, "And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo then, what are you?"

Bunny leaned closer, and spoke to Jack in a way that I couldn't even comprehend, "I'm a _bunny_—the _Easter_ _Bunny_. People believe in _me."_

Jack looked taken aback—hurt, pain, and sorrow written across his face. He looked broken, and by the fact that he had no smart alleck response, the bunny had gotten to him.

I couldn't tell what exactly happened next—mostly because it was all a blur—but I could tell that it was extremely shocking.

My body seemed to heat up, my anger rolling off me in ways, "You know," I said, taking a step closer to the Bunny, "you're no better yourself. You say you protect children, even though you practically just hurt one standing right in front of you! How about you keep your snarky comments to yourself!"

I could feel all of the feelings of rage and furiousness swell inside of me—but I couldn't control them. It was like my emotions were on autopilot; and I was certainly not in control. "Uh, Christy, you're eyes—on fire!" Jack's voice rang out, shaking me from my once angry form.

"What," I asked, slightly dazed and disoriented—for like the third time this week. I took a step back, eyes widening at what I was just doing, "Um, I'm—I didn't mean-!"

"It's ok," Santa's voice spoke clear in the silence, "Christy, Jack, walk with me."

/

We had followed Santa, or 'North', into a type of elevator, sending us down onto the main level of the workshop. It was amazing to see all of the tall yeti's working, all of the toys and stuff being created. It was definitely a mad house, but it was cool and wondrous at the exact same time.

The doors opened, allowing all three of us to walk out of the moving wooden contraption. My Brunette side bangs fell in my face, my hair swishing because of all of the movement. I glanced over at Jack, and also saw his look of pure amazement.

"Slow down North! I've been trying to bust in here for years," Jack called to the fast walking Russian man, and I laughed at my friend's antics. He was holding his staff in his arms loosely, twirling it with his fingers, bright blue eyes wide in admiration.

"Bust in? What do you mean 'bust in'!" North cried, still walking fast.

"Don't worry, never got past the yetis," was Jack's light-hearted response. A yeti that was standing close to us pointed a stern finger at him, and Jack greeted him like an old friend, "Oh, hey Phil."

As we walked past the yeti, I gave him a toothy grin and waved, confusing the fur ball slightly.

"I always thought the elves made the toys," I stated, now realizing all the yetis were instead.

North leaned closer to the two of us, and whispered: "Just let them believe that," He cast a glance towards a bunch of elves, trying and failing at making a Christmas tree.

I couldn't help but wince as I saw one get electrocuted, but kept smiling because he knew North was watching.

"Good job, keep up good work," He said giving them a thumbs up. Jack laughed, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

We kept walking, hearing him give orders to all of the yetis, "I don't like it," he said to a light brown one, "paint it red."

The yeti grunted in disagreement, mostly because he had painted at least two dozen of the robots blue.

My smile just kept getting bigger and bigger as we walked through the workshop, a feeling that I hopefully will never lose sight of.

Once again, it reminded me of someone—someone I couldn't remember.

"Keep working everybody!" North called to his workers, walking towards his office. He opened the doors, and Jack and I were both hit with the smell of cinnamon—and strangely—mint.

North looked around, spotted a dessert a random elf was holding, and grabbed it out of the poor creature's hands. The elf fell, losing its balance, and he thrusted the plate forward, "Fruit cake?"

"Ah, no thanks," I told him, along with Jack saying the same thing along those lines.

Personally I hated fruit cake; but I wouldn't want to tell North that.

He set the—horribly gross, and non-edible—dessert back down, and cracked his knuckles.

"Now we get down to tax-oppress," He said, suddenly sounding intimidating.

My once wondering eyes on the amazing room and matching ice sculptures ceased, and my attention focused on North.

"Tax-oppress?" Jack whispered, not understanding if he had heard him right.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, making me jump and whirl around. I gulped, seeing how it was now locked shut.

I turned around just in time to be backed into the wall behind me, a wild eyed and scary North walking towards the both of us, pointing his bulky finger at us accusingly.

"Who are you, Christina Flame and Jack Frost?" He spoke to us in a harsh tone.

I was too surprised to speak, let alone try to figure out how he knew my full first and last name.

"What is your center?" He asked again, and Jack was the one to reply, "My center?"

"If man in moon chose you to be guardians, then you must both have something very special inside," He said, looking at us with calculating and non-scary or wild eyes.

"Mmmhm," he said, stroking his beard and stepping back; obviously thinking. His eyes wandered over to a tough looking Russian doll of himself, "here." He said, handing it to Jack.

"This is how you see me, no? Very big, very intimidating. But look closer—well, go on," He said, ushering Jack to open it.

Jack cast a questioning look at him and rested his staff on the table behind him. He opened the one, and I suddenly saw the same North—but looking happy instead of dangerous.

"You're also down-right jolly," Jack guessed, and North answered: "But not just jolly,"

"I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring. Then, at my center," North stopped to reach out his hand, taking the small figure in his large, calloused hands, "There's a tiny wooden baby," I said, sounding confused.

"Look closer," North whispered, "what do you see?"

I looked closer, but Jack had said something before I could, "you have big eyes?"

"Yes! Big eyes, very big," North shouted, gesturing towards his aqua blue eyes, "because they are filled with wonder—that is my center. It is what I was born with; eyes that only see the wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights on the trees and magic in the air. This is what I put into the world—and what I protect in children. _It is what makes me a guardian._ It is my center, what is yours?"

I slung the bow and arrows on my back, and walked out of the office with the two while North gave his speech, gesturing towards his creations and toys that he had built.

It was something that made you want to preserve this moment forever—something you would want to keep in your pocket, or safely hide somewhere only you knew about.

But there was also the feeling of dread, too.

I didn't know who exactly I was, and Jack certainly did not either. It made me yearn to learn more about myself, and why I couldn't remember anything farther back than a few days.

"I don't know," Jack admitted to the large, muscled man, but it was answered with North's reassuring smile. He clasped the wooden doll into Jack's hands, and sent me a kind smile.

Our moment was short lived by Bunny and Sandy suddenly appearing in the room, looking worried, "We have a problem, mates, "Bunny said, "trouble at the tooth palace."

/

"I told you guys already," Jack stated, miffed, trailing behind the other guardians. I was behind him, the same reaction on my face, "I am so not riding in a rickety—""Old—""sleigh?" My and Jack said together, alternating words, but our last word was more of a shocked one.

Two large doors started to open, revealing tall, wild reindeer's strapped to a harness. One almost knocked Jack heads off. "Whoa," I muttered upon seeing the new, bright red sleigh appear behind the animals. One thing for sure, was that this sleigh was totally awesome. I shared a quick glance with Jack, and we decided this wasn't as bad as we planned.

"All right, one ride, but that's it," Jack declared to the Russian, hopping in just as I just had.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," I heard North mutter behind us, along with a comment directed at the rabbit: "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh, I think my tunnels are better mate, and much safer," Bunnymund had said, trying to walk away, but was caught and placed into the sleigh regardless.

I shared a smile with Sandy, laughing at bunny's panic, "Buckle up!" North declared, and Bunny freaked out even more, "Whoa, whoa, wait! Where are the bloody seat belts?"

"Ha! That is only expression! Are we ready," North asked the yeti by him. Despite the yeti's protests, North ushered the reindeer to move onward, whipping the reins down.

The all ran forward at once, and I chuckled at the rabbit's fear, his paws clawing into the wood of the arm rest.

"Out of the way," North called towards his workers, looking excited like me and Jack.

We started racing through icy tunnels, the sleigh egging on my excitement, and definitely Bunny's fear.

Next we started to race through loops and turns, Jack, Sandy, North, and I whooping and laughing; Bunny shouting and yelling.

"I hope you like the loop de loops," North called at us from the front of the sleigh, and Bunny responded, "I hope you like carrots."

We started to go up a ramp and sail into the sky. For a scary second, I thought we weren't going to fly, but fall down the ground.

But to my amazement, we soared high into the cold, snowy air.

I bet North's laughs could be heard for miles, along with Bunny's hyperventilating.

"Wow," I breathed, staring at the ground below, "I know right!" Jack's voice responded, and I looked at him, and caught his mischievous grin, "Hey, wanna scare a kangaroo with me?"

My own eyes filled with mischievousness, and I eagerly nodded my head. He smiled wider, and climbed to the back of the sleigh, and started to talk to Bunny, "Hey Bunny, check out this view—ahhh!" Jack started to say, but fell off the side of the sleigh.

My and Bunny's eyes widened—I didn't know if this was the prank or not, but I was still worried, "Jack!" I screamed, just as Bunny looked over the side.

_"Aw, you do care,"_ I heard Jack's voice say, and sighed with relief.

"Oh, rack off ya bloody show pony," Bunny muttered, sounding mad. Jack climbed back onto the sleigh, and I grabbed his hand, making him stare at me shocked, "Next time you pull a prank," I said, looking him straight in his eyes—blue meeting orange, "tell me before you jump off into the sky, ok?"

He nodded, and I released his hand, wondering why I felt a tingling sensation there.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut," North yelled over the wind, and causing Bunny to, once again, panic. He held a sphere in his hand, and whispered 'Tooth palace', and threw it.

The sphere turned into a portal, and we flew through it in seconds; but it wasn't what we had expected.

Everything was calm at first, but soon multiple black sand made horses were flying in the air straight at us, chasing the little birds. The sleigh was thrown off balance, and we started swerving left and right—trying to avoid getting hit. I reached for my bow and arrows, effectively shooting and hitting some of the strange horses, sending the sand to explode in flames.

Jack's eyes focused on something, and he flew up to receive whatever it was. He floated back down with his hands cupped around a small little bird.

I placed my weapon down and sat next to him to see what was wrong, "Hey little baby Tooth, you ok?" he asked, and she responded with a few chirps and nods.

We suddenly flew into what I thought to be the palace, but it looked more beat up and wrecked then what I had pictured. North started to spiral down and chase one of the horses that was still here, and took out his weapons, "Here, Christy, Jack," he announced and handed us both the reins roughly, "take over."

Jack and I both grinned, and whipped the reins down like North had, "He-yuh!" we both shouted, sounding pretty awesome to ourselves.

North took his sword and slashed the horse to sand, a pair of golden capsules falling on Bunny's feet, "They're stealing the teeth," he exclaimed, and Sandy examined the sand in confusion.

Our attentions were brought back by North's frightful shout, "Watch out!"

We both whirled our heads forward, and pulled the reins to the right violently, sending the sleigh skidding on the ground. We were all jerked back, and I fell down with a grunt. I quickly stood up with the others, seeing a stressed and worried Tooth flutter around anxiously.

"Tooth! Are you all right?" I asked, and we all ran up to meet her.

"They-they took my faeries and the t-teeth—all of them—everything's gone. Everything." She whimpered, and landed down on the ground, looking like she was holding back tears.

I stood next to Jack, and watched as baby Tooth poked her head out of his hood and flying up to her. Tooth gasped in relief, and hugged her, "oh thank goodness, one of you is all right,"

I smiled, looking on at the two in joy; but everything shattered when I heard a sly, velvet voice speak out of nowhere, "Why, I must say, this is very, very exciting,"

Everyone froze, looking around the place with mixed emotions, and the voice started speaking again, "The big four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck."

I finally go to see the person behind the voice, and soon wished I hadn't; he had black spiky hair, pointed and crooked teeth, matched with golden eyes that appeared to be searching your soul, pulling your worst fear out of you. He also wore long black robes, and paced around the pillar above the guardians with no fear or fright.

The guardians all seemed to know who this guy was, and all got into defensive positions. Jack and I just stood there on the floating floor below them, not knowing what was happening.

"You like my show on the globe, North," he asked, sounding amused, "got you all together, didn't I?"

He suddenly started walking away, blending in with the shadows of the floating floor. Tooth didn't want to give him the chance, and let her anger get the better of her, "Pitch, you have thirty seconds to return my faeries-!" "Or what," He asked, disappearing completely, and then reappearing a little farther away, "you'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

Tooth looked even more angered at Pitch, and my eyes narrowed. I didn't like him making fun of her, even if I had only known her for at least forty minutes. She reminded me of someone—once again—but I could feel it was someone different from the last.

"Why are you doing this," North asked, sounding impatient. The rest of the guardians looked the same, but adding intimidation, anger, and dangerous into the mix.

"Maybe, I want what you have," Pitch replied, and sounding dark, "to be believed in."

The last words struck a nerve, especially for Jack. My defensive stance loosened a bit, while his eyes widened slightly. Maybe this man was just misunderstood, or he was tired of no one talking to him—no one believing that he existed.

'Or maybe,' a voice said in the back of my mind, 'he's just a physcopath who wants to hurt the guardians.'

Yeah, I was going to go with option number three.

"Maybe," he started again, melting into the shadows and reappearing distances away from the last, "I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe," Bunny said, mocking him, "that's where you belong!"

I flinched when I heard Pitch suddenly make a tsk-ing noise right under the floor, and the guardian's eyes went wide, "Go suck an egg, rabbit,"

Holding back a snort—which would've earned a glare from Bunny—I didn't notice Pitch appearing behind us, and I gasped when I heard him say Jack's name, "Is that Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy," Pitch asked curiously, his voice echoing off the walls of the Tooth palace.

"We're not," Jack whispered, clutching his staff tighter. "Jack," I whispered back, but I didn't get a reply.

"Oh good, a neutral party," I heard him say behind us, and Jack and I both whirled around the face him, "then, I'm going to ignore you; but I bet you're used to that by now."

Jack glared at the man, but he simply ignored him and set his golden, soul-searching eyes on me, "Well, I believe I have never met you before. What is your name, you look quite familiar."

Everyone's eyes swiveled towards me, but I kept my orange eyes on Pitch, "That's none of your business, and besides, I would've remembered meeting scum like you before," I muttered, using the same dark tone he had moments ago.

"Well," he said, suddenly behind me, touching my shoulder, "no need to get upset, I was merely curious."

I jumped in surprise, and Jack growled, shooting ice at him from his staff. Pitch just melted back into the shadows with a laugh, the ice missing him by an inch.

I took a step closer to Jack, looking wide eyed in everyone direction. "Pitch," Bunny said, beginning 'war mode' phase, "come 'ere!"

Tooth spotted him, took one of Bunny's boomerangs, and shouted a battle cry. She flew quickly at the man, but instead of hitting him, a large creepy horse formed out of sand and blocked her. Her battle cry stop, and she backed away in fear, "hey—hey, easy girl, easy," he said, and stroked the sand made horse's mane, holding out his hand to show the dark sand, "look familiar, Sandman? It took me a while to perfect this trick—turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more; they smell fear you know."

"What fear," Bunny said, sounding dubious, "no one's been afraid of you since the dark ages!"

I shared a look with Jack; obviously the both of us had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, the dark ages," Pitch said, sounding thrilled, "everyone frightened, miserable—such happy times for me. All the power—I wield it. But then the man in the moon chose _you_ to replace my fear with your _wonder_ and _light_. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the _boogey_-_man'_."

"But all of that is about to change," He finished, dark and evil in his voice. Right then, the palace started to crumble and shake, dust flying down off the architecture and walls, "oh, look, it's happening already."

My eyes looked wandered around the room, confusion evident in my features, "What's happening?"

Jack looked around too, standing beside me in the same state, "I don't know," he whispered, sounding truly perplexed.

No one answered, so Pitch decided to explain for them joyously, "Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth fairy never came. It's such a small thing, but to a child…"

"They—they don't believe in me anymore," Tooth muttered, on the verge of tears.

Bunny growled at Pitch, but he shrugged it off and continued talking anyway, "Didn't they tell you, it's great being a guardian, but there's a _catch_. If enough kids stop believing in you, everything your friends protect—wonder, hopes, and dreams—it all goes away_; and little by little, so do they."_

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come on the night—there will be nothing but fear and darkness and me. It's your turn not to be believed in," He finished in a hiss, sounding deadly.

By now, my—along with Jack's, Bunny's, and North's—arms were shaking in rage, not wanting to hear one more word from the Pitch.

So, Bunny decided to act before anyone else could.

He threw the boomerang at top speed towards the evil man's head, Pitch dodging it by inches. He fearfully jumped on his horse and ran away, the guardians trailing behind him.

He wasn't—couldn't—get away; especially after what he had just said. Grabbing Jack's hand, I sent him a determined look; letting him know to start flying and following. He nodded, and we both ran towards the edge, jumping off the side gracefully—as gracefully as I could, anyway.

We managed to see only half the fight—Bunny throwing egg grenades and North slashing hi twin swords—but we definitely saw him escape into the shadows like a coward.

Jack and I landed on the ground, along with the other guardians. Everyone looked crestfallen at our loss and North, being our leader, was first to break the dreadful silence, "He's gone," he whispered, looking around at where we stood.

I smiled at the sight; it was a cove, with some cherry blossom trees, and a big painting of Tooth collecting teeth from children of all different countries. I even caught Jack smiling a bit too.

Tooth was kneeling on the ground with baby Tooth, looking sadly at the golden capsules of teeth. Jack crouched down to her level, looking a little sad too, "I'm sorry about the fairies," he whispered, looking at her with his bright blue eyes, the wind softly blowing through his snow white hair.

"You should've seen them, they put up such a fight," She replied, making eye contact. Baby Tooth flew around my head quickly, smiling at me, and pretending to flex her muscles. My laugh seemed to make her smile even more, and she flew to perch on my shoulder, hidden in my brunette hair.

"How come Pitch took the teeth," Jack asked, and I listened intently, wanting to know myself. "It's not the teeth he wanted, Jack— it's the memories inside them."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, and she looked at me with her amethyst eyes, "That's why we collect the teeth—they hold the most important memories of childhood," She replied in a whisper, floating up and flying towards the painting I saw earlier.

Jack followed and walked on the water, making ice form at his touch. I followed, still listening intently. "My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important—we help them. We had everyone's here—even yours."

As she finished her sentence, both Jack and my mood's changed to confusion and disbelief, "M-my memories." We both whispered, completely stunned, "From when you were young, before you guys became what you are now."

"I-I wasn't anyone before I was Christina Flame," I stuttered, and I could tell Jack was thinking the same thing about himself.

"Of course you were Christy; we were all someone before we got chosen." She said, sounding confused—but not as much as I was.

"You should have seen Bunny," North cried, and the rabbit just started to panic, "I told you never to mention that!"

"The night at the pond I just—I just assumed,-""Are you saying," I said, cutting off Jack mid-sentence, "that we had lives before that—with—with a home, and a—a family?!"

I couldn't help the excitement surging through me, and I looked at Tooth hopefully. Jack looked the same way, his features lighting up, and making him look like the trickster we all know and love.

"You really don't remember," Tooth asked, looking at us with her head tilted sideways, a look of mixed emotions clear in her eyes.

"All these years," Jack whispered, sounding happy and relieved, "the answers were right here."

His eyes widened, suddenly a thought occurring to him, "If I find my memories then I'll know why I'm here; you have to show me!" He called, while flying up anxiously, holding his staff in anticipation. I looked at Tooth with equally wide and anxious eyes, nodding my head and running off the ice and onto the land.

Jack flew towards land to, smiling a lop-sided and toothy grin. "We can't Jack, Christy; Pitch has them,"

Jack stopped suddenly in mid-air, turning to face her with a deflated expression; but it didn't stop me from shouting out: "Then we have to get them back!"

As I said this, I pointed my hand at her and Jack's expression looked determined and happy again. His blue eyes—looking bright—had a glint of an emotion I couldn't really make out.

Tooth was about to respond, but suddenly two feathers fell off of her, floating down to the ground. Her gasp was definitely audible, and she started to worry, "Oh no, the children," she whispered, horrorstruck. Soon, the painting started to crumble like the room just had, dust falling towards the floor, "we're too late."

"No," North said, sounding stubborn, "no—no such thing as too late!"

He started to wave his swords in the air, pacing as to try and think of something. Jack stepped closer, staff in hand, and stared at the man with the same expression as me—anxiousness.

"_Wait_, _wait_—_wait_, _wait_, _wait_, _wait_, aha!" he cried out, and turned with his sword out, missing Bunny's head by a centimeter, "we will collect the teeth!"

I chuckled, and then looked at Jack—seeing him doing the same thing. "What," Tooth exclaimed, sounding hysteric.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you," He replied, sounding sly and confident. Tooth didn't seem to believe the Russian, and started to explain why this was a bad idea, "we're talking seven continents, millions of kids-""Give me break," North said, looking like he could handle this, "do you know how many presents I deliver in one night?"

Bunny, stepping forward, added to the conversation, "And eggs I hide in one day?"

Tooth considered this with a smile, looking ecstatic. I shared a small grim with Baby Tooth—who still was perched on my shoulder—and she returned the gesture.

"And Jack, Christy; if you have past, we will get you you're memories," North said, and I pumped my fist in the air, making a 'whooping' sound.

Bunny looked slightly exasperated, but Sandman agreed; making it four to one.

I turned to look at Jack, seeing him crouched down with his head resting on his staff, "You ready?" I asked him, smiling.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Ok, I admit, that was definitely a cheesy ending; but who doesn't like cheese?**

**I also need some suggestions on what Christy's center should be. And no, it can't be something like courage of belief—they're too overused. But on that happy note, I'm just going to end this by saying thank you & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so thankful to all of you awesome people who Reviewed/Favorited/Followed! Yay!**

**Thanks to The Dark Lady55, Kirma Light, Strong Like Donkey Kong, MysteriousSherlock, RoxanneLilyBlack, all the guest reviews, Permanently- Addicting, Keun Kangaji, Mythbuster512335, Skittles-Obsessed, and a big freakin' thank you to kristyrob14! You guys rock!**

**Ok, I got a suggestion for the center and I'm probably going to go with that one. If anyone has one, let me know right away!**

**Sorry for the delay (again), and I hope you find my writing of this chapter awesome!**

**What the guardians say in this chapter/ what they do may be a little off, and I'm sorry in advance. **

**CHAPTER 5: OF TEETH COLLECTING, SARCASM, AND THE NIGHTMARE KING**

The sleigh ride was full of North's determination, Bunny's whimpers, Sandy's hope, Tooth's anxiousness, and Jack and my own original forms of excitement. To be honest, I couldn't wait to start helping—even more so when the teeth collecting had become a full out battle to see who could collect the most.

We all descended into a town in China as our first stop, immediately setting to work with our mission.

"Quickly! Quickly," North shouted, popping in and out of various chimneys, and running across random rooftops.

"Hop to it, Rabbit," I shouted, while Jack held on to my waist while we both flew side by side with Bunny, "we're already five teeth ahead!" Jack supplied in for me, mischievousness glinting in his bright blue orbs.

"Yeah right—look, I would tell ya to stay out of my way, but what's the point? You wouldn't be able to keep up anyway."

"Is that a challenge cottontail," Jack asked, sounding just as happy as before.

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate," Bunny said, suddenly shooting forward with incredible speed and agility.

"Whoa," I muttered along with Jack, who was currently speeding up to outrace the rabbit.

"Race," North asked, suddenly popping out of a chimney near the both of us, "is it a race? This is going to be epic!" He finished, and popped away to other chimneys far off.

I looked around at the other two guardians—but only saw Sandy gliding happily over buildings, and Tooth acting like she had ten cappuccinos.

"Two bicuspids over there—a lateral incisor two blocks east—is that a molar? Their everywhere!" she cheered, and flew forward, ironically hitting a billboard with a toothbrush on it.

"Ow," she groaned, clutching her small nose. Baby Tooth was flying by her worriedly; her tiny wings flapping nervously.

Jack and I flew on the opposite side of the billboard, leaning on the top of it, "You ok," he asked her, sounding genuinely concerned.

Tooth looked at him sheepishly, "I'm fine! Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field," she chirped excitedly.

"How long is a long time," I asked, looking at her strangely.

"440 years, give or take," She said, but before my shocked self could respond, she gasped and pointed at a shiny tooth farther away. Tooth giggled, and flew after it.

Jack and I shared a look with Baby Tooth, who just shrugged in response to her friend's behavior—causing me to smile.

/

The rest of the night was filled with events like this; to Jack shooting ice at Bunny, to North and Bunny getting stuck in a rabbit hole—Sandy stealing the tooth they had wanted; Bunny slipped down a roof because of Jack (mostly me), and Sandy stealing the tooth that we stole form Bunny.

The rabbit lit one of the fireplaces on fire; causing North to shoot out of the chimney like a rocket.

But the funniest thing was that _no one left any presents when they took the teeth_—causing us to have to repeat the entire trip once again.

The only town that we didn't reach yet was Burgess—the town I had woke up in, and the town where I had met first best friend.

I was jumbled from my thoughts when we landed in the town, and the other guardians left to get immediately to work.

I had stayed behind, along with Jack.

"Hey," I asked, and he looked at me with his bright blue eyes with questioning. My cheeks probably betrayed me and turned red, but I continued: "do you think that I can go explore around here for a bit? I'll meet you guys later."

He looked uncertain—clutching his staff tightly to his chest, "Are sure? I mean, I could go with you, or—""no," I said, cutting him off. I saw the hurt expression on his face, and quickly backpedaled, "I mean, it's just something I want to do on my own, ok?"

He nodded, and flew up, "stay safe Christy, all right? I wouldn't want to lose my friend that I only had for a few weeks. Especially since I would have no one to complain to. But then again, I wouldn't have to carry an extra hundred pounds with me when I fly."

"Oh, 'ha-ha'," I said, sarcasm dripping into my tone.

What I said next was mostly me speaking before thinking, which ended only in disaster: "I love you too, Jack. Thanks for caring."

My orange eyes widened, and a blush started to form on his pale face. He almost had dropped his staff in surprise, while I chuckled nervously, "O-ok then, s-see ya,"

And with that, I took off running into the woods like I had that night a few weeks ago—dazed and disoriented.

/

"Stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself, hitting my head repeatedly on the ice of a small, familiar pond.

It was Jack's pond—or at least that's what he thinks.

I had probably just ruined the whole best friend thing with Jack by saying those three stupid words—why had I even said them in the first place?

Was it my sarcasm getting the best of me—or something else?

I was, once again, interrupted from my thoughts by a shockingly familiar smooth, velvet voice: "Did they get tired of you already? My, I would have thought they would have kept you with them for at least another year or so," Pitch's voice stated, trying to casually start a conversation that I had no intention of even having.

My head whirled towards the sight of him—his black robes, his spiky teeth, and black hair, and his golden, glowing eyes.

"What do you want," I snarled, notching an arrow at the foul man.

He put his grayish hands up in mock surrender, giving me a pleading look, "I merely want to chat with you, my dear Christina,"

"Well, I have nothing to say to the likes of you," I snarled once again, with more venom. My fingers itched to let the arrow fly and hit him; but I held back.

"You are different from the others," he said, mostly talking to himself, but the next question was directed at me: "Where's your friend, the Frost boy?"

The breath hitched in my throat, forming a lump of mixed emotions. Dropping my bow and notched arrow down slightly, I stared down at my bare feet, staring at the ice beneath them, "H-he's not here—he's, um—"" He left you," he asked, cutting off my rambling.

When I looked up at the man, he seemed sincere—like he _cared_.

"Christina," he asked, suddenly behind me; I spun around quickly, facing him and his golden eyes, "join me."

Eyes widening in shock, I took a step away from him. My brunette, tangled hair fell in my face from the quick movement, and I was simply at a loss for words, "W-what," I stuttered, sounding weak and surprised.

"Join me, my dear," he repeated softly, as if he were talking patiently to a child, "you and I could be powerful—unstoppable—and we could be family. The guardians do not care for you, but I do. I can save you, protect you; _join_ _me_."

With every word he said, he sounded so caring, so coaxing, and so kind—but I knew he was lying like a trained professional.

He didn't care for me—but the guardians did.

He would leave me—Jack wouldn't

He couldn't protect me—Jack and the guardians can.

So, with these facts running through my mind, I answered in the simplest, calmest, and most reasonable answer: "No."

"_No_," he repeated, completely shell-shocked that had declined, "what do you mean '_no'_?"

I cleared my throat, feeling confident and brave to stand up to the nightmare king himself, "No, means no. I won't join you; I can't join you." I said, causing the tension to rise—along with the silence.

But it was all broken by Pitch's insane cackling.

"I bet you think you're all high and mighty standing up to me, don't you? You probably think that you can just say 'no' to the king of fear! Well, since you won't join me—you'll have to die," he said, causing my stomach to lurch, "What," I whispered, looking at him in shock.

"Good-bye, Christina Flame."

**OOOHH! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ok, I'm sorry, but it was tempting. Thank you again for your guy's awesomeness and I hope you liked it!**

**Yes, I know—Pitch sounds eviler in this than in the movie, but it makes it more fun! **

**This chapter is short for a reason. So do not worry my friends, because it is part 1 of 2!**

**So, without further ado, I bid you a good night! Or is it day…**

**No, seriously, is it day?**


	7. Chapter 5 (PART 2)

**H-hey g-g-guys! *Dodges chair***

**Sorry I took forever, and I did not forget about this…I just have a severe case of procrastination...**

** Anyway, here's chapter 5 part 2, and I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and since Christy's new, she doesn't really know what everything is called.**

**I just needed to clarify that…**

**This chapter will also be a little different from the movie, like when it gets to the part when Jack & Sandy meet Pitch on the roof of one of the buildings. (It'll work, trust me...)**

**READ ON AND REVIEW PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**

**CHAPTER 5 PART 2: OF FIGHTS, FEAR, AND…FLYING?**

_"I bet you think you're all high and mighty standing up to me, don't you? You probably think that you can just say 'no' to the king of fear! Well, since you won't join me—you'll have to die," he said, causing my stomach to lurch, "What," I whispered, looking at him in shock._

_ "Good-bye, Christina Flame."_

His eyes shown with evil; the goldenness of them pierced straight through me. Pitch was going to hurt me—possibly even kill me—just because I wouldn't join him?

It was all surreal, but it _was_ seriously happening.

He snapped his grayish fingers, smiling cruelly at me. Immediately, dozens of black horses that were made of sand appeared out of thin air, snarling and biting in my direction.

With another grin, he started to speak in his smooth, velvet voice once more: "You can't win, _none of you can_. I am to succeed this time, and not fail like I had before. You _will_ die this time, for the man in the moon cannot save you twice." He finished with a grimace; each of his words stabbing into my head.

"What a-are you talking a-about," I asked, cursing myself for my stupid stuttering.

"You mean," he said, taking one curter step forward, "you do not remember that night? Your sister, your family, any of them? Or, do you perhaps remember the fire, and your house burning down, taking you with it?"

Unable to respond to his new and even more painful words, I simply shook my head 'no'.

"Well," he laughed, amusement evident in his tone, "that is rather shocking. Too bad you'll never find out, huh?" Pitch finished, and I was suddenly swarmed by the horses.

I had let out a small yelp as one slammed into my body with much force, knocking me to the ground painfully. The ice was bitterly cold for some odd reason, and the determination of me to feel pain was hung mildly in the air. Wincing, I looked around at the situation; I was cornered, I was trapped, and I had no plan on surviving—until I saw the moon.

It reminded me of reasons why I should stay alive; Jack, Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandman needed me, and I was certainly not going to let them down.

I felt the similar feeling of rage and anger as I had felt when Bunny had picked on Jack—more defiant than before.

Suddenly, my body warmed up a fraction of a degree, and I soon saw an orange tint shadowing everything around me. The horses—even Pitch—stepped back in fright, actual fear and shock in their eyes.

My smug grin faltered when I saw tufts of flames from the corner of my eye, flying causally in the wind. It took me a moment to realize something crucial and utterly shocking—it was my _hair_.

My hair was on fire, _and it wasn't burning._

My eyes now wide in shock, I dared to look at my reflection on the pond ice—and my eyes got even wider upon sight.

It was the same usual me—with my gray hoodie, dark jeans, bare feet, bow and arrows, and added with my slight chubbiness—but I was far from usual at this point. My once orange eyes were now flaming, along with my once brunette hair. My hands had also ignited in the same fashion, making me look like something out of a fairytale; one that was messed up, and completely horrid.

Don't get me wrong—it was slightly thrilling and awesome to have this power; but it was still kind of freaky.

Finally tearing my (flaming) eyes away from my reflection on the pond ice, I stared straight at Pitch Black—giving him a complete look of loathing.

"How are you—you're not supposed to—""Yeah, well 'I'm different', aren't I? It's like you said before, I _do_ feel high and mighty right now, especially since you're cowering like a child," I stated, cutting him off with my own mocking words.

That was all it took for him to recover himself, and the glint in his eye started to come back, "Mock me all you want Flame, but this is your last chance. Are you to join me; or are you going to die?"

There was a pregnant pause in which I pretended to consider the matter; leaning my head to the side just to humor him, "Um, ah, no. Sorry, but I don't join the dark side," I said, and the next part I whispered to myself, mostly because it was just an inside joke, "_even if they have cookies."_

His nostrils flared, and he gave a look to all of the army of horses—in what looked like a silent meaning of 'attack'.

Then all hell broke loose.

The nightmarish horses swarmed me once again, but with more force and power. Their eyes illuminated brightly like burning coals, piercing my own eyes. It was matter of only seconds before they reached me—but it was enough time for me.

I let myself move with my instinct—letting it guide my every move. Dropping my bow and arrows on the ice—I prepared for battle.

My reflexes were better than I had ever expected, along with my fighting skills. I had kicked, punched, and slashed every nightmare that had come in sight; but I had a sudden urge to try something. Extending my hand—making it palm out—I willed the fire to shoot at the beasts.

And it did exactly so.

With a smug grin, I shot more fire at all of them. They didn't even have time to react as I shot at them; the fire hitting them within seconds. With only one more in sight, I only sneered at the already frightened horse, making it neigh pitifully and gallop away.

Laughing internally, I felt a little guilty for the one horse, but I—for like the hundredth time today—was interrupted by Pitch's laughter.

"Well done, well done," he said a distance from behind me. I had spun around quickly, my eyes wide at the sight of him, and the black cryptic bow and a matching arrow, notched straight at me, "I had not expected you to take out that many of my nightmares, but too bad you were fooled so easily; you had walked straight into a trap, my dear."

His triumphant smirk never left his pointed and ghoulish face as he practically mocked me. With every last syllable he had spoken, I realized I had been stupid in taking my eyes off of Pitch—and my bow and arrow.

"Nothing to say, Flame? No sarcastic comment, no mocking comeback? Why, what's the matter, dear? To shocked that you've been defeated," He asked with a sneer on his face, still aiming my own weapon at me.

My still burning eyes narrowed at the man, and I stepped toward him threatingly, "You would stoop so low that you would actually use my own weapon against me," I asked, trying to keep my fear out of my voice.

He grinned broadly, his pointed teeth showing, and his golden eyes lit up happily, "yes, I would," and he let the arrow fly straight towards me.

With a gasp of pain, I stumbled back as I felt the arrow nick the side of my shoulder in a blaze of fire; burning the skin that was near it. I grasped my bleeding shoulder, and felt my flames die out in the process. Forcing myself to look at my shoulder, I winced at the burned and bleeding scratch that was there—but looked at Pitch with complete loathing.

"Ha, well, time to go get the other guardians with my new weapon—but they won't be as lucky as you are, with your almost fire resistant skin, dear." He said joyfully, and disappeared with my bow and arrows before I could protest.

"No," I whispered, clearly horrified, "I—I have to f-find them." I continued, looking for a way out of the now black sand-covered pond. Seeing a tiny pathway through some trees, I ran—running faster than I ever have in my entire life.

* * *

With every last painful running stride and step, I cursed Pitch for doing this—all this because he wasn't believed in like the guardians. It was pointless, and childish, and _downright_ _outrageous_ for him to act like this; but this _was_ Pitch, after all.

My mind at this point was so overloaded with emotion that seeing was getting harder—was the guardians ok? Was Jack?

But most importantly—the one thing that had overloaded my mind the most—what did Pitch mean about a family, and a sister? I didn't even have time to think about it when I was back on the pond; but now wasn't a good time either, since I was supposed to be looking for my friends.

With even more painful running strides and steps, I continued to look for any signs—or any white haired and blue eyed boys—that they were still here. _Still living._

The street I was running in looked abandoned and empty; but almost comforting in a way. I felt as if I've been here before, but a long time ago at that. But, keeping my mind focused, I continued on with the search—which only lasted for about 10 seconds, at best.

A shadow had passed over me with top speed, the familiar laughs and whooping going with it.

With a strangled cry, I whirled around, my eyes wide, and I yelled at him with pleading and relief: "Jack!"

He stopped quickly, fumbling slightly at the sudden outburst, and his shocked and definitely startled look rested on me, "Christy?"

His questioning eyes never left mine as he floated down to stand in front of me, but they grew worried when he saw the burn on my left shoulder, "H-hey, what happened? Are you all right? Do you need—?"

He was cut off by me hugging him with much force, my head buried in his chest, "You're all right! You didn't—he didn't—you're not dead," I rambled into his chest—it coming out muffled—and making my way into hysterics.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, and I looked up into his wide and concerned eyes, "what are you talking about? And why are you bleeding?"

My body had tensed at his words, my mind thinking if I should tell him—or if I shouldn't; I decided to go with option number 2.

With a fast step backwards, and a sheepish look on my face, I released him from my grip—and had lies spilling out of my mouth in seconds, "No, no reason! I'm just a—a klutz! No need to worry, I'm f-fine—!"

"Christy," Jack interjected firmly, putting his hand on my non-injured shoulder, and looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes, "you're lying to me, and you know it—what happened, really?"

With hesitation, I pursed my lips to tell Jack—even though I didn't want to tell him how I had been weak and stupid during it all; but I had been saved by the little golden man himself, who had on a confused face while staring at the two of us.

"Sandy," I cheered, slipping out of Jack's reach, and running up to the little man in joy—mostly because he just saved me from possible humiliation.

As an answer he smiled at me, floating up to my height, but a worried expression and a '?' above his head appeared when he saw my shoulder.

"Exactly what I just asked," Jack stated, leaning on his staff lazily—but the concern was still in his eyes.

"Seriously, guys, I'm fine! I don't know how to stress the point any further—OW!" I yelped as Sandy touched my wound, cradling it in my good arm. I looked up at Sandy's triumphant and knowing look, and the look of smugness from Jack—but it all vanished when they both looked at something above my head.

"Watch out," Jack cried, trying to get to me in time—but it was pointless.

With a bright orange light blazing as it missed my head by inches, I realized only one person could even dare to have that arrow; Pitch Black.

Feeling reserved anger from before, I turned around sharply to face the man of nightmares, grumbling about stupid weapon stealers.

"Pitch," I roared, staring at him with a glare, but before I could do anything, Sandy had created to what appeared as long whips made out of dreamsand. He gave me a look of 'I got this' and turned his once happy little face towards Pitch with a now angry glare.

Pitch backed up a little, but Sandy took no time in attacking.

He lashed his whips at him as fast as lightning—Pitch dodging only by inches. The one whip finally caught hold of him, and Sandy threw him into one of the parked cars nearby.

"Remind me," Jack started, sounding shocked and glad, "to never get on your bad side."

My orange eyes widened, and I nodded feverently, "Definitely," I agreed, my voice sounding in the same tone as Jack's own.

We heard stirring and a groan come from where Pitch lay, and he stood up sluggishly, "Ok, ok," he said, sounding remorseful, "you can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams—so I'll tell you what; you can have them back," he finished, the wild gleam of fear and evil glinting once more in his golden eyes.

Suddenly, nightmares flanked him from both sides—steadily trapping us in a tight circle with no escape.

"Uh," I said, clearing my throat, "Jack and I'll take the ones on the right; you take the ones on the left," I asked Sandy and Jack, who both shrugged and got into defensive positions.

"Boo," Pitch whispered, and the nightmares attacked me for what was the third time today.

But just like before, I was ready, and pitch was going _down_.

Jack and Sandy took no time in starting their attacks, fighting off nightmares back to back—a combination of sand and frost being used as weapons.

Feeling as if it was my turn to start fighting, I started to use any move of attack on each nightmare that came close—kicking, punching, and ducking was my newfound cycle in my fight with them all. Each nightmare that came close was met with a series of attacks; whether it was Sandy's doing, Jack's doing, or mine—they all were being defeated and turned to dust.

Suddenly, the sound of sleigh bells and hooves filled the air; I looked skywards at the red sleigh that was flying messily towards us. With a smile I realized that it was the rest of the guardians—but it faltered when I saw them fly overhead and hit a nearby statue, causing them to jolt awake with wide eyes and startled expressions.

Bunnymund had been the first one to recover—gathering his boomerangs and joining the fight. Tooth and North followed his example soon after; even Baby Tooth came to aid us all.

Just as I was about to turn my attentions back to the nightmares, something with much force rammed into my side—the side where I had gotten shot by Pitch. I had tried to suppress my scream—so the guardians wouldn't focus on me—but had made a small yelping noise that was heard by Sandy.

He looked at my cringing form, noticed Jack about to be overwhelmed with nightmares, and grabbed us both in his tiny, yet strong, hands; jerking us upwards into the sky.

Jack's white snowy hair swayed violently as we got pulled up; my long brunette hair was no exception. He looked at me with his blue, icy eyes, trying not to notice my injury or even look at it for my sake, and gave me the same look as to when we were at the Tooth Palace—it was time to fight not as individuals, but as a team.

I grabbed Jacks hand as Sandy released us, both flying higher into the air.

"Jack," I said over the wind, suddenly a thought occurring to me, "don't get near my hands—stay out of the way, ok?" I asked his seemingly confused form. He opened his mouth to probably question my antics, but just nodded upon seeing the pleading look in my bright electric orange eyes.

With a sigh of relief and gratitude, I willed the heat and anger in me to rise, trying to control it to where Jack wouldn't get hurt by it.

I felt the flicker of light in my both outstretched hands, and opened my eyes from my former concentration.

"Christy," Jack asked, sounding evidently in a mess of mixed emotions, "when did you-?"

"No time," I replied, and started shooting fire at most of the other nightmares.

Jack seemed to see something before I did, because he had tensed and let us fall downwards for a moment before landing on the wing of the sleigh. Looking at him, he gestured up—where the remains of black sand drifted down towards the earth.

Laughing slightly, I smiled at the fortunate situation—until I heard a familiar Australian accent: "Ya might want to duck."

Taking heed to Bunny's warning, Jack and I affectively ducked—missing his boomerangs by seconds.

I smiled, and jumped into the safer spot of the sleigh—not trusting myself, knowing I was a just as clumsy as possible; even if Jack could catch me, _I didn't want to take a chance._

"We have to help Sandy!" Jack said, shaking me from my thoughts.

Looking up, I gasped in horror as I saw Sandy fighting off millions of the nightmares; Pitch standing a distance away with my weapon notched at him.

Sandy was too wrapped up in battle to notice the danger of what was about to happen—still whipping and slashing his dreamsand at the nightmares furiously.

"North!" I screamed, pointing at my bow and notched arrow pointing at Sandy.

Jack was staring wide eyed along with the rest of us—his hands twitching, but still holding the frost ridden staff.

"Hyah," North called to his reindeer, slapping down on the reins and ushering to go faster.

But it was no use—the arrow went flying at him in a blaze of fire, hitting my friend in the back of his shoulder.

"No," Jack and I cried in horror and shock, not believing it was true.

Jack gripped his staff and flew upwards towards the mass off black sand slowly encasing the golden—probably wanting desperately to do something.

I wanted to too—but I was stuck here, not able to do anything besides give the enemy my weapon, and shoot fireballs.

Ignoring my friends cries, I quietly stood straighter upon thinking of the most ingenious, crazy, and most stupid plan I've ever came up with.

"Man in Moon," I said, praying—causing the guardians to look at me quickly, "please help me, for I'm the most stupid and desperate girl there is." With each last word said, I looked down at the ground beneath the sleigh, and jumped—ignoring the frightful shouts of the others.

"Please, wind," I said, falling faster and faster towards the ground, "Jack and Sandy need help. _I_ need your help."

The wind suddenly stopped, and I dared to open my eyes—seeing the most splendid thing ever in my life.

I was _flying_. The wind was helping _me_, and I was _flying_.

Staring up at Jack, who was almost close to Sandy, I willed the wind to fly me upwards, feeling like a bat out of hell as I passed the shocked and relieved faces of the three guardians and Baby Tooth.

Flying even faster now, I was about a foot away from Jack when I heard Pitch speaking to Sandy, and almost cried at the sight: "Don't fight the fear, little man," he said, sounding amused, "I'd say sweet dreams—but there aren't any left." He finished, cackling madly.

"Jack!" I yelled, sounding close to tears.

"Hurry, hurry!" I heard North chanting from below, but it was no use—the black sand started to form on Sandy, encasing him in fear. He was kneeled, pain contorted onto his golden face, but at Pitch's last word spoken, he stood up—deciding to go down with no fear or weakness.

The black sand was now covering him, and he breathed one last sigh before fading into nothing.

"No! NOOO!" We both screamed in horror—sadness, rage, and anger evident in our faces.

I let my wall of control crumble as I screamed, feeling the fire become even more hot and deadly then before—my anger fueling it.

The tears that pricked the sides of my eyes were wiped away angrily, and I shot of quicker than I knew possible.

Jack was at my side in seconds as I charged the monster that killed the only person who brought so much to the world—and this monster was going to pay _dearly_.

Put he just kept on cackling, and raised both arms above his pointy and spiked black hair.

Like a tsunami, a wave just as big formed with millions of nightmares, all heading straight toward us.

We were swarmed within seconds, not able to think of what to do. We were trapped in the same darkness as the one that had robbed us with Sandy—and I was not going to let it rob us again.

The cries of the three remaining guardians sounded frantic, but all sound was stopped with the loud shock that rang in the air—probably sending everything off balance.

The blast Jack and I had created was filled with fury—a combination of ice and fire shooting and stabbing at the nightmares.

It glowed brightly, making it hard to see anything but the color white.

I could hear the rumble in the earth, sense the shock of every witness, and feel sudden exhaustion filling my well-being.

The blast of power from the both of us stopped simultaneously; Jack probably feeling the exhaustion too.

I was too tired—along with Jack—too even move, even when I was sent free falling through the air at dangerous speed. The wind tried to catch the both of us, but only managed to slow the fall. My brunette hair blew in every direction, and I let my orange orbs close—not being able to handle consciousness.

But I was interrupted with a sudden jolt, and the free falling stopped with me being set down on a rough surface.

My eyes popped open, seeing a worried Tooth, a proud North, and a shocked Bunny: "How did you guys do that," Tooth asked, sounding a little hint of amazed.

I turned my head to look at the confused face of Jack Frost, and saw him pursing his lips, "I-I didn't know I could," He replied, and I had nodded in agreement.

The rest of the guardians all shared a look, but North continued flying off quickly towards the pole; the sleigh zipping off fast into the night sky.

Taking one last look at the moon, I gave into the darkness of peaceful unconsciousness—allowing myself to enter much needed sleep.

Because tomorrow, I was going to be an emotional wreck. But at least I could have some sleep now—a dreamless one.

* * *

**So? You like it? You hate it?**

**Oh, and this is a much important statement: NOOOOO! Sandy! WHY!**

**Ok, I'm good.**

**I like some of it, but I didn't like my ending.**

**Whatever.**

**Thank you again for the support my friends, and thank you kristyrob14 for all the help you've given me. (She rocks people!)**

**REVIEW! Favorite! Follow?**

**Leave some suggestions, they mean the world to me!**


	8. Chapter 6

**HELLO! Did you guys see the cover picture now? It's a chibi of Christy! YAY!**

**(That doesn't belong to me, BTW)**

**But seriously guys, I hope that you can find it in your hearts to tell me exactly what I'm doing wrong, and what I need to fix. (THANK YOU kristyrob14 FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!)**

**I've only heard one opinion about suggestions with my writing (The person listed above), but I would like to hear others too! So please please please review! PLEASE!**

**Heh, sorry for lateness—like I said, ****_procrastination_****.**

**WARNING: LINES MAY BE DIFFERENT, DO NOT HATE—APPRECIATE (Also a shorter chapter)**

**CHAPTER 6: HOPE ONLY A CERTAIN KANGAROO CAN BRING**

Every person, every plant, even every animal was born to die; a guardian was definitely no exception. Even though we were immortal—we could still die, just like everything else.

But no one was born to only be murdered—especially by the boogeyman himself.

Apparently the world was just against a certain little man, who only acted from the goodness of his pure heart.

Life was so cruel, so unfair, and so _evil_.

But that's not all—_I had been an accomplice._

If I had just went with the other guardians in the first place, maybe Sandy wouldn't be dead—he would still be here, talking in 'sand language' and getting frustrated when no one noticed. He would still bring dreams and peace to the boys and girls of the world.

Sandy would still be _here_—still with the rest of us. But he wasn't, because Pitch killed him, and it was 100% my _freaking_ fault. I should've died that night, not him.

Maybe I should've joined Pitch—it was better that I was on the dark side rather than Sandy dead.

To make it even worse, I wasn't even going to attend the funeral in the other room. I just sat here on the window seat, watching the cold and dense landscape just outside—grieving my heart out with my best friend, Jack Frost.

He ironically blamed himself too—but he had no reason to feel that way. He didn't have his weapon used to kill the one person who had a place in both our hearts.

Still sitting and grieving with my head rested on Jack's shoulder, I sighed heavily as I stared aimlessly outside. I felt someone twirling my hair, suddenly causing me to snap out of my daze and look up at the mischievous boy.

His face was slightly hidden by his drawn hood, but I could still see his white snowy hair peeking out from the top—along with the depressed ice blue eyes staring at me.

I smiled sadly at him, watching at how the glint in his eyes returned when I did so: "Finally, I can see some emotion on your face," Jack joked, poking my nose playfully. I just scowled at him and swatted his hand away, trying not to smile when he chuckled and rubbed his hand.

Jack leaned back against the wall, the sadness returning to his face as he touched the window with his finger. I fought the tears in my eyes when it formed into Sandy.

"I miss him," I said, lying back into his shoulder.

"So do I," a Russian voice said by the doorway of the small room, "Are you two all right?" North asked, casting a glance at the frost picture of Sandy.

"I just wish I could've done something," Jack replied, sounding sullen.

I nodded in agreement and brought my gaze back out to the landscape of the North Pole with a down-cast expression.

"Done something," North asked, looking completely flabbergasted, "Christy, Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us."

I turned around—escaping my current position—and stood, looking at the tough and burly man with confusion, "But Sandy-!"

"Would be proud," He finished, smiling at Jack and I with confirmation. But I still felt the grief and guilt still warped in my heart.

North seemed to sense that he wasn't getting as far as he'd hoped with the conversation—so he switched tactics.

"Christy, Jack, I don't know who you were in your past lives, but in this life you _both_ are Guardians." He finished with a thoughtful stare, clutching both our shoulders in a fatherly gesture.

"But how can I know who I am until I know who I was?" Jack questioned, looking straight into the Russian's Baby blue eyes.

"You will find your answers—both of you," he said, directing the last line towards me. With a smile, he released both our shoulders to pat his belly, chuckling slightly, "I feel it—in my belly."

"North," I said, sounding skeptical towards his answer system. "Shush," Jack whispered, causing me to scowl in his direction.

"Oh shut up," I whispered back as we walked towards the main room of the workshop, still miffed about be told to be quiet.

"Look at how fast they're going out," Tooth cried, her wings buzzing nervously—just like Baby Tooth's—as she pointed towards the globe.

"It's fear," I whispered, thinking rapidly to find any solution. Running a hand through my thick brunette hair, I looked to a just as distracted Jack who stood beside me—who turned to stare at me when he felt my gaze.

"He's tipped the balance," I continued, staring back into his icy blue eyes. He nodded in agreement before taking flight to get a better look at the globe.

Smirking slightly, I tested out my flying skills once more at floated up by the cold teen.

"What are we going to do," He asked, watching along with everyone else as the lights flickered out in multitudes.

"Hey," Bunny said cheerily, shaking the tension in the room, "buck-up ya sad-sacks! We can still turn this around! Easter's tomorrow and I need ya help. I say we hit all the stops; and get those little lights flickering again!"

I stared at the rabbit in disbelief—but a little tint of admiration went along with it.

"Bunny is right," North said, once we all had piled into the elevator, ""As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas," he admitted, walking forward without looking the shocked rabbit in the eye.

Smiling along with Jack, I watched at how Bunny lit up with joy and started stuttering, "H-hey, everyone h-heard that right?

"Yes kangaroo, we heard," Jack laughed, holding his staff lightly as we walked. "Calm it down," I added, crossing me arms so the hugged my waist.

"We must hurry to the Warren! To the sleigh," North said pridefully as he lead us right towards it.

"Nu-uh mate," Bunny stated, stepping in front of the big man—blocking his path, "my Warren, my rules."

I felt Jack nudge my shoulder when he said this, watching the mischievous glint in his eyes get brighter and brighter by the second.

"Oh no," I whispered, staring at the ground just as Bunny added a non-helpful 'Buckle-up'.

"Shostakovich!" cried North as we fell through the floor. Clutching onto Jack's hand as we fell, I agreed 100% with the Russian—even though I had no idea what 'Shostakovich' meant.

I definitely intend to find out—if I'm not killed first, that is.

**Whoop, done with the late and short chapter! Yes, I know—not my best work. It was kind of rushed, wasn't it?**

**Please don't hate me too much…I've already started with the next chapter, so that would soon be ready to post…**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Ok, so I have some news—I'm thinking that this story should be done soon….meaning there's probably only going to be three chapters left to this.**

**But don't worry, I'm thinking of doing a sequel. It'll probably be a series of one-shots like I've seen numerous times before.**

**Do you guys even want me to make a sequel? Because if you don't, then I won't… Review please? I need some answers!**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! You guys are so awesome!**

**Warning: Some scenes will be different! And some scenes will get left out since I had to re-write! I'm sorry in advance! The other half of this will be up shortly and thank you for waiting patiently!**

**CHAPTER 7: EASTER, EGGS, AND…SOPHIE?**

* * *

"Buckle up—is very funny," I heard North state with a weird tone as I continued my descent through the tunnel. My trip through the deathtrap wasn't as graceful as Tooth, or even Bunny; heck, _North_ had a more graceful tumble than I did. Continuing to fall, I yelped as I almost hit the rough surface of the Warren—but thankfully I was caught by two cold arms and an all too familiar laugh.

"Christy, you can open your eyes now—you're not falling anymore," Jack joked, smiling brightly at me when I opened my right eye cautiously. With a heavy sigh of relief, I managed to smile up at my savior with much gratitude for saving my life, "You, my friend, deserve an award," I replied, stepping back onto the ground and out of his grasp. He just smiled back, bowing mockingly.

"Welcome to the Warren," Bunnymund announced with pride, his arms gesturing to his home; too bad he didn't notice my death glare and the flames burning in my orange eyes: "_E. Aster Bunnymund_," I roared, watching as everyone's eyes widened and their bodies whirled around to look at me, "you, my other _dear_ friend, are going to _regret_ sending me down a tunnel." I stated in a calm whisper, with a blank look upon my face.

Bunny gulped and took a hesitant step backwards—almost tripping over his fluffy feet.

"H-hey, Christy," I heard Jack say, probably trying to stop me from killing the overly sized rabbit, "how about-!"

"Something's up," Bunny said, cutting off Jack's sentence. I looked back at him to see him examining straight ahead at a stone tunnel—squinting and sniffing the air around him. Tooth and Baby Tooth's hyperactive attentions were locked on the area ahead too, along with the rest of the guardians.

Straining my ears to listen, I could almost make out a slight noise coming from ahead—almost like a faint scream coming from there.

"What the—?" I trailed off, watching as little eggs with legs ran out of the Warren's egg tunnel. The noise was continuing to grow in volume, making everyone prepare for the worst.

North grabbed his swords, Bunnymund grabbed his boomerangs, Jack gripped his staff tightly, and I lit my hands on fire; thinking 'should I light the kangaroo's tail on fire now, or later?'

Casting a quick glance at him, I noticed his green eyes locked and his body tensing to prepare for a fight.

I guess I would later, then.

The two large stone eggs I had just noticed face's turned from a 'happy' look, to a rather intimidating 'angry' look.

I guess I would light his tail on fire _outside_ of the Warren then.

'Focus', I told myself mentally, realizing that I was getting sidetracked by my own thoughts. Narrowing my eyes as the screaming became louder than ever, everyone charged forward with a battle cry; raising our weapons—or hands—and surging with a fast run forward.

Only to stop dead when we all saw the noise was a little girl with choppy blonde hair and colorful outfit.

My flames died out instantly as I remembered who she was, letting my orange eyes widen with questioning, "Sophie," Jack asked, tilting his head to the side. She stared up at everyone for only seconds before getting sidetracked and chasing an elf—giggling and repeating 'elf, elf, elf' numerous times.

"What is SHE doing here," Bunny cried in a horrified expression, watching with wide eyes as she ran.

"Oh, lay off," I muttered, staring after her in an 'aww' expression. Jack was at my side, chuckling at my reactions to the little two year-old; my blush was what made him chuckle even more.

"Uh, snow globe," North said, patting his pockets as to locate his invention.

"_Crikey_," the rabbit called, sounding exasperated, "somebody do something!"

"Don't look at us—we're invisible, remember," Jack quickly put in, holding his hands up in surrender. I just agreed solemnly, stepping back to stand next to him.

At this point, Sophie had caught the elf—dragging the poor creature by tip of his pointy hat. She was completely oblivious to the elf's torture and continued running around with glee—laughing the way only kids can; care-free and innocent.

"Don't worry Bunny," Tooth said, noticing the distraught look on his face, "I bet she's a fairy fan! It's ok, little one."

Tooth fluttered forward towards Sophie, smiling motherly at her. "Pretty," Sophie breathed, looking at Tooth with awe.

"Aww," Tooth said, blushing slightly, "you know what, I got something for you—here it is!" she continued, staring at Sophie's delighted face.

My face fell when I saw Tooth pull out a handful of teeth, leaning closer to Sophie and showing them to her: "Look at all the pretty little teeth with blood and gums on them!"

In only a few short seconds Sophie took off running away from Tooth, screaming in her face in the process. I watched the whole scene unfold with mixed emotions, wondering how I should react to all this.

Apparently, Jack beat me to it: "Blood and gums," he asked, shaking his head in disapproval and flying up to land softy on a sentinel egg, "when was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds, until a rather tense North spoke up with defiance, "We are very busy bringing joy to children, we don't have time—for children," he ended, all defiance lost.

The three guardians all winced, sharing the same look of embarrassment with each other. I was too busy making sure Sophie was safe to notice the glint in Jack's eye when he started speaking again; a sly—yet great—plan forming in his head.

But not too busy to notice the snowflake forming in his pale fingertips: "If one little kid can ruin Easter, we're in worse shape than I thought."

While he was speaking, I noticed how he sneakily sent the snowflake on a gust a wind—aiming straight for Bunny. The poor kangaroo didn't even have time to react as it hit him straight in the face; causing him to turn his expression from 'tense and warrior like Pooka' to 'thoughtful and cheery fluffy rabbit'.

I connected eyes with a smiling and mischievous Jack—giving him a small smile back, along with a thumbs up.

"_You wanna paint some eggs,"_ an Australian accent asked a distance away from me, sounding kind and happy.

My bright orange eyes spotted Bunny talking to Sophie—watching with delight as she nodded her head in glee and brightly answered with an 'okay'.

"Come on then," he whispered back, taking her hand and guiding her through the wonderful gardens of the Warren.

The guardians took this as a sign that it was time to set off to work; gathering, painting, and guiding the eggs were our main priority, along with making sure this Easter would happen.

And we were sure as heck going to make this Easter the best one ever celebrated.

* * *

"All right troops, it's time to push back," Bunnymund demanded, speaking with much confidence, "That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse, and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls. There will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

"There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!"

I nodded my head with a firm shake, feeling the urge to salute the rabbit for his speech—but the certain frost boy would definitely make fun of me for it.

While watching as various little eggs with feet walked along a path to be painted, I floated above the strange flowers that sprayed colored dye; wondering how on earth it did that.

I was so wrapped up in them that I didn't notice Jack standing right behind me—with that mischievous glint in his eye.

"Christy!"

"Huh? Whoa," I yelled, before almost landing face first on the ground—about to get colored with red, blue, and purple dye.

Thankfully, Jack Frost wasn't a mean prankster, and I soon felt familiar cold arms grab my shoulders before I turned into a piece of art.

"Jack," I huffed, exasperated with his stupid prank.

"Yes," he asked innocently, letting go of my shoulders and helping me stand on the same rock as he was.

"You're mean," Was all I said, glaring at him playfully. He just shrugged, smiling his signature smirk—but I could tell he was fighting a full-blown smile.

"Now," I said, flying up into the air with my hands on my hips, "if you don't mind, I have to go paint some eggs. Care to join me?"

"Sure," he replied, flying up into the air in front of me, "but I bet I can more eggs than you!"

"Oh, you're so on," I continued, smiling evilly.

This is where the famous Jack Frost went wrong—never, _ever_, pick a competition with a competitive person; because they will always win, whether they play fair—or they play dirty.

* * *

Soon all the eggs were ready, decorated, and raring to go in the short hour of our competition. In that short hour, it seemed like a lot had happened; an elf fell into the lake of dye, a yeti had to restart over 200 eggs because they were to 'Christmas-y', Tooth, Baby Tooth, and North all did a good job painting, and Jack and I had somehow gotten us splattered with some dye.

But for me, _it was worth it_—because I had won! And I didn't have to cheat!

"Not bad," I mumbled to Bunny, who was sitting beside me—probably thinking over the last hour himself.

"Not bad yourselves," he replied, looking at me and Jack.

"Look," Jack said casually, smiling slightly at the kangaroo, "I'm sorry about the whole 'kangaroo' thing,"

"Me too," I offered, leaning back and staring up at the clear skies of the Warren.

"It's the accent, isn't it," Bunny asked, causing both of us to smile—even letting a small chuckle escape our lips.

"Maybe," I laughed, but it stopped quickly when I heard a hidden Sophie yawn in Bunnymund's arms.

We soon found Tooth, North, and Baby Tooth walking towards us, smiling softly at the scene.

"I love her," Tooth cooed, looking down at Sophie with a motherly glance, "but I think it's time to get her home," she finished, holding out her arms to take a sleeping Sophie in them.

"How about we take her home," I offered, hoping to get a little more time with the cute blonde.

"Christy, no! Pitch is still out there-!" Tooth started off worriedly, but Jack cut her off, "and no match for us." He smirked, gesturing towards his staff and my hands.

"Which is why we need you here, mate," Bunny said, looking just as worried.

"Trust us," I said, smiling reassuringly.

"We'll be quick as a Bunny," Jack offered, smiling—causing me to smile along with him.

"Fine, but if—!"

"North, we got this," I said, taking Sophie in my arms and holding her tightly. Giving them all a bright smile, I launched off into the air—laughing softly when Jack flew up next to me with a wide-grin.

In that moment, everything was ok; Easter was going to make it, Bunny and the guardians trusted us like family, and I had my best friend with me—but too bad nobody gave me the memo that my, and the rest of us, lives were going to go down-hill, and fast.

* * *

**Not my best work, but I tried. Review?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ok peeps, here's chapter 8! This is going to be altered a little bit (More AU, if that makes sense)…so please don't hate me too much. If the chapter is to confusing, I'll re-due it, ok? So review and tell me if you like it—or if ya hate it…**

**Thanks for the feedback! And waiting so patiently for me to update!**

**Chapter 8: MEMORIES**

As we both flew towards the residence of the young two year-olds house, I couldn't help but have the urge to be suspicious. It was like I could sense something was about to go terribly wrong—or even worse.

Glancing towards the right, I saw an excited Jack Frost flying beside me; the wind rustling slightly through his snow white hair and the usual glint in his bright blue eyes. That was all I needed to reassure myself from my doubts—Jack was here and he was my partner in crime. Nothing would hurt us—nothing _could_ hurt us.

But too bad I reassured myself so quickly without even considering the possibilities.

"We're here," Jack whispered, pointing his staff towards the Bennett house. I nodded my head in understanding, ceasing my flying in an instant. Turning around to face a confused Jack, I smiled at him slightly before speaking; "You can wait out here for a bit, if ya want."

"You sure," he asked, giving me a questioning look. With a nod of my head in reply, he smiled and looked behind him, "C'mon Baby Tooth, we'll wait out here."

"Huh—?" I whispered, leaning to see what he was talking about—which ended once I saw a familiar Baby Tooth fluttering just a foot away; nodding her head eagerly in understanding.

If I could've face-palmed—I would have at that point. How could I not notice her flying with us this entire way? So much for being alert of my surroundings…

"Christy?"

"Right, leaving, got it," I stated, clearly embarrassed with my actions. I probably looked weird having a mental argument with myself; but no use worrying about now—I had to get Sophie home. That being said, I shifted the girl in my arms gently, ducking through her window as I floated in. Feeling the cold draft of the wind, I closed the window for the sake of Sophie's well-being; not wanting her to get sick because of me.

But once I had looked up towards the lay-out of her bedroom, my body tensed unconsciously—almost instinctively.

It was like I've been in this room before, but I just couldn't remember when or how. The place felt so familiar—so _comforting_.

The slight tired mumble was what brought me back to the situation—causing my eyes to snap quickly down towards the sleeping toddler in my arms. I could tell she was waking up—and Jack and Baby Tooth were probably waiting outside for me—so I hurriedly placed her on the bed, not noticing how close she was to the edge.

Turning around swiftly, I rushed quickly towards the shut window—but stopped dead when I heard the loud 'thump' from behind me. Cringing at what probably happened, I shifted around again to see if she was ok; and thankfully she was.

Sophie just lay there peacefully—not even caring that she just fell of the bed.

Looking to her bed, I grabbed a blanket and a stuffed animal of hers; laying it down by her to make it seem better than it looked.

"Sophie? Is that you," a voice called from downstairs, making me jump with fright. 'Oh no,' I thought, practically running towards the window with no grace once so ever. Grabbing the bottom of the window, I pulled upwards in attempt to open it and escape.

Too bad the universe hated my guts.

The stupid window would not budge and I could hear footsteps coming closer towards her room. I could feel sudden déjà vu happening, but replaced the feeling with fright as the wooden door open slightly.

My emotions completely stopped when I saw two small heads poke out behind it, looking confused by the whole ordeal.

"Sophie," A voice whispered, clearly confused by her on the floor sleeping. I squinted at the figure, recognizing it as Jamie Bennett; Sophie's older brother.

The second figure didn't move from the door frame until Jamie did—and as soon as I saw her, my mind completely shut off.

"Jamie, what happened to Sophie," she asked, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping blonde on the floor.

But I never heard his reply—I was too focused on the person who was causing my brain to go hay-wire.

It was her. I _knew_ her. Her heart-shaped face, her chocolate brown eyes, her tiny fragile figure. It was the little girl from that night. The little girl who was sobbing uncontrollably when they couldn't find—when they couldn't find _me_.

"How—?" I said, choking on air from shock. How could I forget that one simple detail from that night?

I stepped forwards, reaching towards her; but stopped half-way when I realized she couldn't see me. None of them could see me.

Drawing my hand back to my chest in disappointment, I whipped around to face the moon searching for answers. And surprisingly, I actually got them.

Memories came flooding back to me in an instant; of my childhood, my family and friends, and most importantly of that night of the fire. I saw everything—from my sister's (who was standing right in front of me) terrified face, her jumping to safety, and when she screamed at me for breaking my promise. When the rush of memories ended, I sat staring at my hands for what felt like hours—but was in reality only a few seconds.

"That's why I was chosen. That's why you made me a guardian," I said in awe, floating up into the air and turning around towards the window.

"I have to tell the guardians and Jack—Oh my gosh, I forgot about Jack," I whispered/yelled to myself, turning around hurriedly towards the window with shock. Pushing the window open with all I had left, I flew out in a rush—

But not without looking back at the family that was always right in front of my face. **(A/N: Hint Hint)**

"Jack," I yelled out in the middle of floating through the nighttime air—but never got a response, causing my panic level to increase.

"Baby Tooth," I tried yelling again, but still no response. Where were they? Are they hurt? Did Pitch take them? All these scenarios ran quickly through my mind—each one making it harder to think; until my thoughts wandered to the best idea I've had yet: "W-wind? Take me to Jack and Baby Tooth!"

* * *

I didn't have to travel far with the wind to find my two friends—who had descended down a hole before I could even get their attention.

Letting the wind land me on the ground softly, I quickly thanked it and ran towards the place where those two disappeared. "Out of all the things Frost, you go down a tunnel—a tunnel you can't even see anything in," I grumbled to no one in particular, holding my head in frustration. I really did hate tunnels.

"Well, I guess I have to go save you then," I muttered, before jumping down the long tunnel; hoping that those two knuckle-heads were ok. But to my chagrin—they were far from ok. I had figured that out once I landed—ungracefully I might add—in the large cave at the bottom of it.

With horror on my face, I looked up to the cages that hung from the ceiling—watching the trapped tooth fairies huddle behind the iron bars.

As I stared at them, realization dawned upon my face; this was Pitch's lair—his _home_—and I was standing smack dab in the center of it.

Now my search for Jack and Baby Tooth became more frantic; I was running, searching, and looking for the two without any hesitation in mind. I _had_ to find them before he did; because if they were hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Jack! Baby Tooth! Where are you," I yelled, looking from left to right in the large underground palace. But instead of them answering me, I got a rather evil being to reply: "Why _hello_ again, Flame. I wouldn't have expected you to visit me, also," Pitch snarled, sounding delighted.

"Tch," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "like _I_ would visit _you_ of all people. I want to know what you did to Jack and Baby Tooth," I snarled back, glaring daggers at the nightmare king.

"My, no need to get angry—I didn't do anything to them, but Jack on the other hand…" he trailed off, forming into a shadow and disappearing.

"What," I asked, slightly worried about what happened to my best friend. As soon as I asked, there was a loud yell—which ended just as fast as it came.

But the scary part was—it sounded like _his_ yell.

"Jack," I shouted, turning frantically to find where it came from; but I soon became angry, causing flames to ignite in my hands and my eyes to start blazing.

"Pitch! I'm gonna—!" I yelled, but was cut off by the man himself, "—what? You're going to do what," he taunted; his multiple shadowy forms moving on the walls that surrounded me.

"I think you're done for, just like all the other guardians," he cackled, sounding eerily sadistic, "but, since you're not as bad as the rest, I'll give you the honor of being the first one defeated by me."

"What do you—Aghh!" I yelled, suddenly becoming enveloped in shadows and nightmares.

My eyes snapped shut and a small cry escaped my lips when I felt weightlessness—but became slightly defeated when I felt myself hit solid ground, roughly.

Thankfully, I opened my eyes in time to see that I was in an egg tunnel—and that a certain frost boy was charging straight for me.

"Whoa! Jack, it's me! Christy," I shouted, hoping I wouldn't get turned into a living popsicle.

Watching as his tense and rigid form relaxed at my words, I sighed deeply in relief—thanking the Man in the Moon that I wasn't frozen.

"Christy," he asked, confusion lacing in his tone.

"Yeah it's me," I reassured, holding out my hand so he could help me stand, "are you ok?" I asked, and he gave me a reprimanding look.

"Says the person who fell out of thin air—are _you_ ok," he teased, joking slightly.

"Yeah," I replied with a soft expression—but soon turned into an equally confused one when my eyes rested on the Tooth box in his hand: "Where'd you get that," I asked, pointing towards the strange item.

"Baby Tooth," he cried out, suddenly remembering her for some reason.

My confusion became clearer when I noticed there wasn't a familiar Tooth fairy with different colored eyes flying next to us.

"Jack, where is she," I whispered, the panic I had before becoming even greater in my tone.

His eyes were equally wide with worry—which basically meant he didn't know where she was either.

I cast my head down to star at my bare feet, feeling like I was going to heave; what were we going to tell Tooth?

We both walked forwards, only to be stopped by a huge sentinel egg.

"Wait a minute, this is from the—!" I started, only to be cut off by Jack pointing at something behind me with shock.

When I turned, the most horrible sight I have ever seen laid before me—thousands of crushed colored eggs, lying motionless in every continents tunnel.

"Happy Easter," Pitch's voice taunted, echoing off the walls of the cave.

"No," Jack spoke breathlessly, sounding shocked. Both of our eyes were wide and at that moment we both deflated. How could Pitch do such a thing as this? Why was he so insistent on making the guardians suffer?

But we didn't have time to think—we had to get to the other guardians—and _fast_.

* * *

It took us only a few short minutes to reach everyone else; perhaps it was luck, or Pitch's doing, but I still felt grateful.

Jack had spotted Bunnymund first, hiding in bushes as he intently watched the Easter egg hunt.

"There," he pointed, ready to fly off quickly towards the destination. But something told me to hold him back: "Wait," I whispered, grabbing his arm and pointing towards the children, "something isn't right."

As we both stared and listened to the children below, we definitely felt the bang of guilt strike us:

"There aren't any eggs." A boy said.

"There aren't any here." Another added.

"I give up." A girl muttered, sounding sadden by the loss of eggs.

"He didn't come."

"I don't understand." Their voices blurred, all sounding sad.

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year?" a girl suggested, sitting gloomily on the picnic table.

"Kids! Oi," Bunny spoke, scampering across the grass to get their attention.

"I checked everywhere," a boy stated, giving up, "there's nothing."

"Oh, no," I whispered, feeling like I was going to fall out of the sky if it weren't for the wind and Jack.

"Yes there is! There is," Bunny repeated, looking frantic—suddenly holding out a painted egg out to the kids, ""I mean, these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch. This one here isn't bad."

"I don't believe it," the girl said, hopping off of the picnic table she currently sat on.

"Eh, I know," Bunny replied back, gazing sadly down into his basket full of eggs.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny," the girl depressingly stated. My heart completely sank.

"What?" Bunny cleared his ears.

The children started walking out of the park; shoulders slouched and eyes clearly showing sadness.

Bunny just stood in front of them in shock—not able to comprehend what was happening.

"No! Wrong! Not—not true. I'm right in front of ya, mate," Bunny tried again, but stopped to gasp as a boy walked straight through him.

"T-they don't see me," He whispered shell-shocked, ears drooping in disbelief. I watched a while longer as Tooth flew over to comfort Bunny, before floating down; pulling Jack with me.

"Jack! Christy! Where were you two," North questioned, suddenly appearing behind the two of us. As I released my grip from Jack's arm—suddenly feeling stupid for _that_ gesture—we both turned to face the guardian of wonder. His appearance looked like he was just in battle; considering his clothes was stained and torn.

"The nightmares attacked the tunnels," he continued, not noticing the way we stared at his disheveled form, "They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface."

"Jack! Christy," Tooth cried, rushing over to the both of us in a motherly type of panic—but stopped when she looked at Jack's other hand, "Huh? Where'd you get that?"

_'Oh no, truth time'_, I thought guiltily, looking down to stare at my bare feet. Jack felt the same way I did apparently, because he couldn't utter sentence correctly: "I was—it's—!"

"Jack," she gasped, suddenly noticing the absence of her precious fairies, "where's Baby Tooth? Christy?"

Her shining amethyst eyes stared at us desperately, holding the emotion of concern in them. All I could do was shake my head 'no' dejectedly; not knowing how to explain that her comrade had been taken.

"Oh Jack, Christy—what have you done," She whispered, backing up in horror. "That is why you weren't here," North asked. "You were with Pitch?"

"No listen, listen," Jack reasoned, trying to explain, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

AS Jack apologized, I couldn't help the feeling of, 'why are you apologizing? You're giving them the wrong idea!'

"He ambushed them," I clarified, trying desperately to fix Jack's play in words. But it was a pointless effort:

"They have to go," Bunny said, still looking dazed from earlier. He had hopped over close to where we both stood—stunned and mortified by his words.

"What," Jack asked, managing to talk before I could.

"We should have never trusted you," He started up again, pointing a finger in our direction, "Easter is new beginnings, new life—Easter is about hope. And now it's gone," He finished, losing all of his anger in the process. Bunny's green eyes mirrored the pain he obviously felt and his two ears drooped even more.

"No, Bunny—!" I tried to explain, but the sentence died in my throat. It was pointless to even explain, since they weren't going to listen to us anyway.

Risking a glance over to the two other guardians, I saw they both had their backs turned to us—not even glancing back in our direction. Some shuffling from Jack's direction caused me to glance at him—watching him gaze sadly at a wooden doll of himself and dropped it to the ground.

He looked at me, asking a silent question of 'I'm leaving—are you coming with me?'

My reply was a simple nod of my head, but before we both descended in the air—I glanced back at what I thought to be my friends, the people who I would protect and in return, they'd protect me.

But I really hoped that this was just a big misunderstanding.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, yo! Anyone else excited? I went to an archery range to see how it was like to shoot an arrow. One word people:**

**AAAA- MAAZING!**

**So now I got so very much needed inspiration.**

**\(O.O)/ Yay!**

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following! It means so much.**

**CHAPTER 9: ANTARCTICA**

* * *

The wind whipped through my long hair violently, probably causing it to become slightly knotted in its wake. It was so cold here—I could practically feel my feet go numb from the snow. But what do you expect when you travel up to Antarctica?

I sat cross-legged on the ground, slightly shivering do to my lack of shoes, hat, and a much needed scarf. My head was rested on my hands, watching Jack with slight worry as he stared at the tooth box with frustration. He tried throwing it a couple times, but never actually let it go. Then he would go back and stare at it with frustration.

I wanted to say something; maybe something that could make him feel better—but I just kept my mouth close, afraid I would just make it worse.

So I just sat there, watching as he fought himself internally. But even that didn't last long—apparently everybody just had to ruin the silence.

"I thought this might happen," Pitch's voice stated, rather casually for some reason, "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

"You don't understand anything," Jack yelled, shooting ice at Pitch from his staff. Pitch merely just disappeared into what I thought was nightmare sand—completely dodging everything thrown at him.

He reappeared again, only inches away from where I was shivering—but disappeared again when I ignited my hands and threw a fireball at him.

'Stupid nightmare sand' I thought angrily, fists clenching slightly as I stood up.

"I don't know what it's like to be cast out," Pitch asked, sounding resentful

Even though he was talking, he still kept firing sand at us; causing the both of us to fly up to dodge the attacks—and in return, we shot back. In defense, he created a wall of the black sand, making the sand kick up and our vision limited.

"To not be believed in," Pitch asked again, continuing on with his speech. We turned around quickly—only to see him walking slowly towards us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack raise his staff a little higher—almost threatening to turn Pitch into a popsicle.

Taking his lead, I stood in a battle stance; igniting my hands, ready to burn Pitch to a crisp if I had to.

"To long for a family."

As he said it this time, he sounded almost…vulnerable? I couldn't tell and that's why my guard was lowered. Jack's did too—probably in disbelief from Pitch's unusual tone.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong," he said, gesturing to the two of us, "We don't have to be alone, Jack, Christy. I believe in you and children will too."

When he finished, I finally realized how close he stood beside us.

"In me," Jack asked, sounding doubtful. My eyes widen a fraction of a degree and slightly turned to look at him with a 'what are you saying?' look.

He didn't meet my gaze, or even acknowledge that I was looking at him funny—his bright blue eyes were focused on Pitch.

"Yes," Pitch answered, sounding excited. As if on cue, the fog cleared and what we both saw before us shocked the two of us to our cores.

It was black sand, frozen into a gigantic sculpture with little lights radiated around it. To put it simply—it was a mixture of what all three of our powers looked like combined; and it did not settle good with me.

"Look at what we can do! What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe—we'll give them a world where everything is, everything is—!"

"Pitch black," Jack suggested, realizing then this was all about Pitch's fame.

"Frost and Flame too," he quickly added, realizing his mistake.

"They'll believe in the three of us, Christy" he suddenly said to me, a horrible attempt for a kind smile on his pale lips. The first part of his speech had been more entitled to Jack—I guess it was now my turn.

"You, Christy, could also be a part of this," he stated, still smiling, "we all could be believed in."

All I could do was give him a hard look, while comically crossing my—still shivering—arms over my chest: "Ya, um, Pitch," I started, glaring daggers at the nightmare man, "I've told you no once before and you attacked me, the guardians, and _Sandy_. With my freaking weapon, nonetheless."

I could see Jack's expression change slightly, probably because I hadn't really told him much about that night—or why I had an injured shoulder and my weapon was missing. But I guess he could piece the rest together…

"What about you, Jack," Pitch asked, looking slightly worried because his plan was failing.

"No, they'd fear both of us," he started, indicating to himself and Pitch. "And that's not what I want."

When he finished, there was a big smile on my face—happy that he agreed with me. We both looked at each other, silently deciding there was no reason for us to stay here any longer, we both turned around to walk away: "Now, for the last time, leave us alone."

"Very well," Pitch started up again, causing me to falter mid-step, "You two want to be left alone? Done. But first…"

When his voice had trailed off, the sound of a tiny terrified chirp caused both of us to whirl around frantically.

"Baby Tooth," I shouted, charging forward along with Jack to save her. We both stopped once we saw Pitch clench his hand tighter, choking her.

"The staff, Jack," Pitch growled, all vulnerability and friendliness gone.

Jack's body tensed at his words, his pale hands gripping the staff tighter subconsciously.

"You both have a bad habit of interfering—now hand it over, and I'll let her go."

Even with mine and Baby Tooth's protests, I could still see Jack considering the option—making the 'burn Pitch to a crisp' option even greater.

I heard a small sigh come from Jack, before I saw him slowly reach his staff out to Pitch.

Everything else that happened went in slow motion: Pitch slowly reached out to grab it, but faltered once he saw me try to snag it before he could. Jack was still reaching out his staff towards him as I felt something grab me—and effectively fling me away from them in a heartbeat.

I watched as Jack's bright eyes widened and how he reached out to save me—but I was already airborne.

"Christy!" Was all I heard as the scene before me suddenly disappeared from my vision—replaced with ice and snow. I felt something hit the side of my head, causing my vision to slightly go fuzzy. Cursing myself internally, I tried desperately to stop my fall; or at least slow it down by a bit. But since I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't focus on anything.

And since I couldn't do anything, I simply crashed into the hard ice beneath me.

With a grunt, I squeezed my eyes shut; trying to block the throbbing pain on the side of my head.

"Ow, ow, ow." I muttered, trying to sit up—but winced since my body ached from the fall. How had this happened again? Oh yeah, Pitch threw me…

"Ugh, I should've burnt him to crisp when I had the chance," I whispered, still having my eyes squeezed shut. A few seconds passed before I heard something strange—and it sounded like it was getting closer and closer.

When I opened my eyes to see what it was, I only saw a hazy outline of something sailing straight for me. On instinct, I tried to back away or dodge; but all that happen was me getting dizzy from the sudden movement. It wasn't long before something feathery landed on my face, knocking me backwards.

I closed my eyes—finding them useless since I was seeing two of everything-and groaned from the even more intense throbbing in my head. The few squeaks and chirps are what stopped me from taking a little nap: "Baby Tooth?" I asked, peaking one eye open.

This time I mustered all my strength, causing the haziness to slightly falter. I finally could see only one Baby Tooth and noticed as she gave a little nod. Gasping as I saw her bent wings, I sat up—despite my body's protests-and set her in my hand with a worried look: "Are you ok?"

She gave me a reprimanding look, gesturing to me with her tiny arms crossed over her chest. "I'm fine Baby Tooth—I just, uh, bumped my head…over there…on the ice." I trailed off, realizing that what I said really didn't help me in this case. But before she could continue to lecture me, there was a loud yell and a blur of blue falling towards us.

"Jack!" I shouted, collecting my bearings and trying to get him before he hit ground. By some miracle, the wind plucked me up in the air—allowing me to catch him by his arm.

But the miracle ended as quickly as it happened.

We both started falling; my arms now wrapped around his shoulders as we hit ground and skidded a few feet. My body ached even worse and the throbbing started to pick up again—but what do you expect when you fall twice on hard, solid ice?

I Jack go from my protective grip-with a slight blush, that Baby Tooth just happened to see—and sat on my knees, grabbing my head once more with my hand. "Christy?" I heard someone say in a whisper, making my eyes open to star at the source: "Jack! Are you ok? What happened?" I rambled, staring frantically at him.

He chuckled at my worry, blue eyes bright with amusement, "Nothing much—just the usual bicker and fight."

"Nothing much? You fell from out of nowhere! Hey, where's your-!" but I never got to finish, because at that exact moment something solid decided to whack me on the top of my head.

With a yelp, I fell backwards due to loss of balance; internally muttering about how my head's suffered enough for one day.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my head once more, "hasn't my head suffered enough?"

With another groan, I sat up with Jack's hand as support and turned to see what had hit me. My gasp couldn't have been any louder: "You're—you're s-staff," I muttered with horror, staring at the broken wood in front of me.

His face turned solemn, staring at it with disdain; but his features picked up when he heard Baby Tooth's chirp.

"Baby Tooth! Are you all right," he asked, holding her in his hands. She nodded but sneezed and shivered a moment after—probably since Jack's hands were as cold as the ice itself.

"Sorry, bad idea; all I can do is keep you cold. Christy?" he asked, holding her out to me.

With a tiny smile, I allowed her into my hands—wishing desperately for shoes. Baby Tooth probably knew what I was thinking, because she nodded her head in agreement.

"Pitch was right; I make a mess out of everything." Jack whispered out nowhere, leaning against the wall of ice.

With wide eyes, I scooted closer where he sat-putting my hand on his shoulder, "I don't know _exactly_ what Pitch told you," I started, watching as he looked at me with his blue eyes, "but you _don't_ make a mess out of everything. _Pitch_ is the one who made the mess, ok? _You_ did nothing wrong."

He smiled slightly, but I could tell he didn't fully believe my words. Looking desperately at Baby Tooth for help, she nodded and climbed off of me—and into the pocket on Jack's hoodie.

"Hey," he said, and I just shrugged; hoping Baby Tooth actually had a plan. He just sighed—too tired to do anything about it-and leaned back onto the ice wall. Giving up, I leaned next to Jack, staring at the icy-ness in front of me; but jumped when I heard the calls of Jack's name.

"Whoa," I said with wide eyes, as I watched Jack jump back from the golden light glowing where Baby Tooth just was. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the tooth box from earlier; but unlike before, _it was glowing_.

Baby Tooth hopped out a second later and stared up at Jack—almost like she were waiting for something. When no one moved, she sighed and placed her tiny hand on the box; demonstrating how to open it. Jack stared at her for a second, before looking at me for confirmation. I gave him a tiny smile, motioning for him to open the box already.

He smiled back, before placing two fingers where Baby Tooth had—and as he did so, the box glowed even brighter.

His eyes started to glow too-now gold replacing his blue. With worry, I reached out my hand; but I stopped when Baby Tooth gave me a reassuring look. Looking back at her with protest, she simply shook her head 'no'.

With a heavy sigh, I sat back on my knees—hands propping my face as I waited for Jack's eyes to stop glowing.

A minute went by—two minutes—three. But by after five minutes went by, his eyes returned blue; and he sucked in a large breath as he blinked. "Jack?" I asked, searching him to see if anything was wrong. "Did you see—did you see that?" he asked, looking at both of us with excitement.

"No…" I trailed off, just as Baby tooth shook her head no.

"It—it was me," he said, gripping my shoulders in his energized state, "I had a family! I had a sister! I—I saved her!"

"J-Jack," I started, choking, "losing circulation…in shoulders." I managed, and he let go in a flash. "Sorry," he muttered, sheepishly smiling at me. His eyes rested on something behind me and he stood up, "That's why you chose me…I'm a guardian." he whispered, staring at the moon.

I nodded and stood myself, but stumbled when my foot landed on something wooden. "Your staff," I mumbled, picking up the two broken pieces that remained.

"We need to get out of here," He decided out loud, looking at the surroundings of where we were. Nodding in agreement, I kept my gaze locked on the broken staff in my hands; wondering how he was going to fly.

Hearing him clear his throat, I looked up to see him hooding out his hand—waiting for me to give him the staff. When I blushed in embarrassment and quickly gave it to him, I didn't miss the tiny chuckle that escaped his lips.

Jack tried again and again to put his staff together, but it would only result in it slipping or cracking. Looking down, I picked up Baby Tooth—who was currently sitting on my foot—placed her on my shoulder, and walked closer to Jack.

"Come on, Frost," I said, trying to encourage him, "you can do it—I _believe_ you can."

When I finished, there was a bright smile on my face—making Jack and Baby Tooth to smile too.

With one last sigh, he put the two pieces together; concentrating on making them whole.

'Please work,' I thought to myself, hoping that by me somehow pleading it would do just that.

With my orange eyes wide, I watched as light blue light glowed from his staff; smiling ear to ear when it died down and the staff was whole again.

"Jack," I said, totally amazed, "how did you learn to do that?"

He grinned back at me and shrugged; eyes holding that mischievous glint once again. "Come _on,"_ I begged, but he just shook his head 'no'.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. I started to hear muffled squeaking and looked down to see Baby Tooth trying to suppress her laughter.

"Let's go, slow pokes!" Jack yelled, suddenly in mid-air and flying out of the crevice. With my eyes wide once more, I looked up and nodded. Quickly making sure Baby Tooth was ok and secured tightly on my shoulder, I flew up too—smiling all the way. My laugh echoed in the wind as I felt my hair blow around and I heard Jack's laugh soon after. Sharing a look, we both nodded; mentally understanding what the other said.

We had something we needed to do—whether we wanted to or not.

* * *

**Annnd done. **

**See, this time it didn't take three weeks! Yay!**

**(This chapter wouldn't have been finished this early if it wasn't for kristyrob14, so go and thank her for this earliness.)**

**So thanks again to everyone! And I promise I'll get to work right away on Chapter 10!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 10!**

**Sorry for my lateness everyone; school started up and I some things I had to get done. **

**I also learned from my Language Arts teacher a different style on how to write, so I hope this improves my work by a little bit! If not, then blame her. (Not literally)**

**So once again I'm sorry and I hope you can bear with me for the next two chapters. Thanks! XD**

**Chapter 10: THE LAST LIGHT(s)**

Jack, Baby Tooth, and I had probably never flown this fast in our lives. But even if we knew we would have to return to the home of the Nightmare King, all three of us understood why this was important. The children of the world were in danger, and the three of us knew subconsciously that we had to do something to protect them.

Even if the guardians had rejected us (*cough* Bunnymund *cough*) we were going to do whatever we could to save every child from Pitch's evil clutches. And if that meant going to the source of it all, we would do it in a heartbeat.

Just like we were now:

"Jack, are you sure there's no other way in? Because that tunnel doesn't really, uh, look _nice_," I mumbled, staring down into the depths of that said tunnel. It wasn't like I was trying to avoid going in Pitch's lair—oh no, I was trying to avoid going through the tunnel.

Now, I know that I had no problem with going through the tunnel the first time; but that was only because I knew for sure that Jack, Baby Tooth, and the rest of the mini fairies were in danger. It was like my mind was on autopilot, thus making me only think of that sole reason for me doing so. For example, my mind didn't even process that there was a bed frame above the hole to hell. I really wished I could face-palm at my obliviousness.

But now my mind was totally cleared, and apparently, it wanted me to think of every worst-case scenario that could happen when I dropped through it.

I blame Bunny for this irrational fear.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jack replied, sounding as if he was trying to hide his laughter at my pointless worry, "why? Are _you_, _Christina_ _Flame_, actually scared of a little tunnel?"

Oh no. That little sneaky comment made my eyes go wide, and make myself whirl around to face him in defiance: "Pfft, _me_? _Scared_? I am definitely not _scared_, Jack Frost."

_More like terrified._

He and Baby Tooth shared a look of disbelief before he answered back with a grin and that mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes, "Well, if you're not scared," he started, and I nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest in agreement, "then you wouldn't mind going down first."

Cue me stopping dead, frantically looking at him then the tunnel, and then gulping. Jack planned this; I know he did. He knows for a fact that I can't refuse a challenge, and I bet he did this just to trick me into going first. That sneaky little…

"Christy?"

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered waving him off, trying to play it cool—while on the inside I was freaking out. The worst thing about this is that he knew that I was freaking out. I bet he's going to tease me about this later. _Great_…

Sighing, and then giving one last pitiful glance at Baby Tooth and a slight glare to Jack, I jumped into the abyss; squeezing my eyes shut and praying that I wouldn't die—_again_.

Once again, my pessimistic side was showing—and it was on full power. Multiple questions swirled in my head: Was Pitch here? Was there an army of nightmares waiting for our arrival? Were the mini tooth fairies still here? Were they hurt?

Before I could question myself more, I felt my bare feet slam painfully onto rock solid ground; causing myself to lose balance and topple over. I didn't even hold back the groan of pain as I lay motionless on the ground, feeling disoriented. When I saw Jack float down, I realized how stupid I was—why didn't I just let the wind cushion the fall? Honestly, how stupid could I get?

"Uh, Christy," Jack's voice rang out, sounding confused, "where'd you go?"

"Down here," I muttered, pushing myself up and grabbing the wall next to me for support. My eyes wandered a bit as I stood there—looking at everything that resided in this evil place.

Chills ran up my spine at the sight of the cages, and the little innocent creatures that were trapped in them. Pitch was seriously sadistic, trapping all the mini fairies like this. They looked so helpless, chirping frantically in my direction. But not for long.

Floating up slowly with defiance and determination literally burning in my eyes, I drifted to the nearest cage in reach. Before unlocking it, I silently gestured Jack and Baby Tooth to come over by me.

Once they did, Jack and I pulled at the lock until it opened—let a big grin adore our faces when the cage door swung open.

But the mini fairies didn't move an inch. They still sat there, chirping.

"Come on, what are you guys waiting for?" I asked, looking at each one with questioning. Their chirps just got louder, making my mind to plunge into confusion. But thankfully Jack understood:

"None of you can fly?" He asked, looking concerned.

They all nodded in sync—confirming our worst fears.

"Wha—!" I started to ask, but was cut off by a sudden jerk of my long brunette hair. Wincing, I looked to the source to see Baby Tooth staring at me, looking at me then pointing frantically behind us.

Turning around in mid-air to see what was wrong, I gasped when I realized she was pointing to a globe that looked just like North's; except this time, there were only few lights left.

Grabbing Jack's shoulder to get his attention, I kept my gaze locked on each little light that shined on the cryptic object.

When he finally turned to look at me, I felt a confused gaze rest on me, then leave to turn into an understanding one.

"The lights," he stated, concern and disbelief lacing in his tone. I nodded in agreement with his statement—this was no laughing matter, nor something that was to be taken lightly. This was the evilness of Pitch Black; the sole thing that harmed the children so much.

And we were going to stop him no matter what.

Turning so I could get a little closer the eerie replica, I noticed that my hand was still on Jack's shoulder. Apparently Jack noticed too, because his eyes slightly widened just like mine had.

With some unintelligent mumbling I extracted my hand, cheeks burning so red that it could be mistaken for my face to be on fire. Wavering my eyes away from Jack, I tried not to make any contact once-so-ever. But I wanted to turn around and glare when I felt his smug smirk strike the back of my head. Why that little—what were we doing again?

Lights. The globe. Children in danger. Pitch Black creating chaos. Ok, now I remember.

Drifting down in a flash, my face was only a mere inches away from the sculpture that resided in the middle of the room; and it solely turned into one of horror when the lights started blinking out one by one.

It was as if Pitch was somehow causing them to each feel fear in only a few seconds at a time. At one point, two lights went out at the same exact time—which was odd since they both were at least a state away from the other.

Floating a little to my right, my head bumped into a cold chest with a '_thump'_. With an audible yelp, I scrambled back in surprise—not expecting Jack to be right there.

He laughed along with Baby Tooth at my misfortune—causing the smallest trace of a smile to form onto my pale lips.

"Focus, ice boy—children in danger, remember?"

"Yeah, I know _flame_ _girl_," he replied, mocking one of the few nicknames I had for him," but it's hard to not laugh when somebody runs into you."

"Shuddup."

He opened his mouth to reply—probably with his usual sarcasm—but the squeaking from Baby Tooth shut him up.

We both looked at her with questioning faces, trying to figure out what was the matter. When she pointed towards the globe once more, Jack and I both whirled around in a dash; concern feeling our mind.

But when we saw it, our expressions changed completely.

There were two little lights left, exactly in the same place. Those to lights were no other then the two people that I've known my whole past life.

Jamie and my sister.

Sharing a determined look, orange meeting blue, we both flew up like rockets—reaching the exit in an instant. When we hit the surface, I thanked Baby Tooth mentally for being focused and noticing those two lights that remained after all the others had disappeared.

But besides that—we had another mission, and hopefully, nothing would go wrong.

But I always did have a certain way of jinxing myself.

**Okay, finished! Woo! 1,606 words and it only took me three…weeks…**

**_I am so globbing sorry._**

**But maybe some helpful reviews can encourage me to write faster? Hmmm? I think that might just work…**


End file.
